When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: Get it? Lemonade? As in lemon? As in sex? It's a terrible joke I know. This is going to be a series of hot steamy oneshots featuring my favorite couple of all time, Beast boy and Raven. Enjoy. Chapter 16 has just been added!
1. Beast boy's Dream

_**The first in my series of sexy oneshots, enjoy**_

_Beast boy examined the settings around him; he was in a very fancy mansion. The walls were decorated heavily, huge beautiful chandeliers hung from_

_the ceiling, and everybody around him was dressed up in fancy suits and dresses .Beast boy still couldn't figure out where the hell he was though, was_

_he at some party? If so whose? Just then a pale hand grabbed Beast boys'. Beast boy looked up, it was none other than his fellow teammate and _

_girlfriend; it was none other then Raven. But why the hell was she here with him at this party? Before Beast boy could even think about it any longer,_

_Raven pulled him towards her. "Follow me, Beast boy, let's get out of here and have some fun." She said in a velvety voice as a small mischievous grin_

_came over her face. Beast boy didn't ask questions, and he followed the half demon as she practically dragged him with her by his hand. Once the two_

_had exited the mansion, Beast boy examined his settings outside. They were in front of a huge forest and there was a full moon in the purplish black_

_night sky. The two of them were also in front of a large fountain that was in the courtyard of the mansion. Raven then grabbed Beast boy and smashed_

_her lips up against his and she immediately thrusted her tongue into his mouth, making him groan in shock and delight. The empath's pale delicate_

_hands grabbed at the changelings shirt as she tore it off him. She pushed him to the ground as she ran her hands all over his chest as she continued to_

_french him. Raven then let one of her hands wander and she slipped it into his boxers…, _just as she did this though, everything faded and Beast boy woke up.

Beast boy shot out of bed and looked at his alarm clock, it was about 3:00 in the morning. The Titan was sweating profusely as well as breathing

heavy. The whole thing was just a dream, but it felt so _REAL._ Beast boy pulled his covers off of him and he looked down at his lap, where a huge

bulge beneath his boxers made itself known. "_Great, maybe I should take care of that now."_ Beast boy thought. He then got up and decided to

pleasure himself in the privacy off his bathroom, and maybe the sleepiness that jerking off provided would lull him back to sleep. Just as he got

up though, he heard a knock on his door. A confused look came over Beast boy's face as he opened the door, it was Raven. "Couldn't sleep

either?" she asked with a small smirk on her face. Beast boy gave another confused look in response. "I heard you get up just now. "Jeez Rae

you must have really good ears." Beast boy said, a smile now coming over his face. "So how come you couldn't sleep?" Raven asked raising an

eyebrow in question. "Ugh I- well… Beast boy stuttered. Just then however, Raven's eyes lowered themselves to his groin where she saw the

huge bulge that was still beneath his underwear. "Oh were you having some good dreams?" Raven asked putting a hand to her mouth and

giggling naughtily. Beast boy flushed. "Kind of…" he said lowering his gaze to the ground. "Was it about me?" Raven asked, her huge naughty

grin turning even bigger. Beast boy's face turned blood red. "Yeah sort of." Beast boy said completely embarrassed, even if she was his girlfriend,

it still made him feel like a fool. "Well you know Beast boy, I can take care of that problem down there for you." Raven said lowering her voice to a

very suggestive whisper while she lowered her eyes to his groin. "That is, if you want me to." Raven said frowning slightly while making puppy

dog like eyes. "I want you to." Beast boy whispered with a solemn expression. "What was that?" Raven asked, her devious smile coming back full

force. "I want you to." Beast boy said a bit louder. "You want me to what Beast boy?" Raven asked grinning and putting her hands on her hips.

"To take care of my erection." Beast boy said, a huge naughty smile, now taking over his face as well. "See Beast boy? All you had to do was

ask." Raven said grinning evily as she shut and locked his door with her powers. The two embraced each other and their lips connected. Their

tongues played with each other for awhile before Raven eventually pushed Beast boy onto his bed. She grabbed his T shirt and pulled it over his

head as she ran her hands all over his chest while simultaneously frenching him. Then, just like in his dream, Raven slipped her hand into his

boxers; she wrapped her fingers around his length and ran them up and down it slowly. "OH RAVEN!" Beast boy moaned closing his eyes and

throwing his head back in pleasure. "Shhh Beast boy, I know this feels really good but try and be quiet, we don't want any of the other Titans

waking up and hearing us, especially when were doing something like _THIS_." "You're right, sorry." Beast boy said, his eyes still shut tight in

pleasure. Raven then pulled her hand away and slid his boxers down his masculine legs. "Beast boy?" Beast boy moaned again. "Yeah Rae?" A

huge grin appeared on her face. "You think about me when you masturbate don't you?" She asked leaning closer to him. "Ahhh yes of course

Rae." Beast boy said matter of factly. Raven beamed in delight and she then placed her hand back on his manhood and continued to jerk him off,

as Beast boy continued to moan in delight. Beast boy got that feeling that you get when you know you're close to climax, but Raven pulled her

hand away, which now like Beast boy's member was soaked in pre cum. "Jeez, look at all this." Raven said rolling around some of the sticky

substance in between her fingers. "Let me clean this up." Raven said licking it off her fingers while smiling sexily. Beast boy let out a soft moan

which soon turned into a large one as Raven engulfed his man hood into her mouth, sucking all of the pre cum that was on his member into her

mouth. Once, his member was sucked clean of the fluids, she pulled away and took her white tank top off. Exposing her breasts which were only

covered by a small purple bra. Oh how Beast boy wanted to see them again, whole and uncovered. Beast boy (who was now completely naked)

decided to work on getting Raven naked. He grabbed her purple and blue striped pajama shorts and pulled them down her long skinny feminine

legs exposing her purple underwear. Beast boy smiled as he got on top of Raven and slowly reached around and undid her bra, finally exposing

her beautiful breasts to him. Beast boy placed both of his hands on them and gripped them gently, making Raven close her eyes and gave out a

soft moan. "Did the twins miss me?" Beast boy asked licking his lips as he continued massaging her breasts, a bit rougher now. Raven simply

moaned louder in response. As he did this, he pulled a hand away from her breast and grabbed her wet underwear and pulled them off her legs,

making Raven completely naked as well. Beast boy pulled away from her and examined her body up and down, his smile turning even bigger.

"God Rae, seeing you like this really gets me off, I mean, you look good enough to eat." Beast boy said licking his lips and placing his hands back

on her breasts again. Raven blushed and smiled. "Ohhh Beast boy I love you so much." Raven said smiling even more. "I love you to babe, now

and always." The changeling said smiling back and placing a kiss on her right breast which made her squeal in delight, Beast boy then did the

same to the left and he got the same response. Beast boy then ran his tongue teasingly over her nipples, which were already fully erect. Raven

decided she had enough of him pleasuring her and she decided to return the favor. Raven then suddenly made a rope appear with her powers

as she smiled seductively up at Beast boy. "Where the hell'd you get that?" Beast boy asked anxiously. "I have my resources." Raven said in a

soft purr. She then pinned Beast boy down beneath her making him gasp in pleasure, and she then tied his arms to his bed posts with the rope.

"That should hold you down now, so I can take control." Raven said licking her lips. Raven tying him up like this, and Beast boy being at Raven's

total control was to overwhelmingly sexy for words, he felt as if he could orgasm right then and there. Raven then stroked his chest some more,

as well as his penis and testicles, which made Beast boy, close his eyes and moan her name. "Ohhhhhhhh god Raven, do you have any clue how

hot you get me?" He asked closing his eyes and moaning even more. "I have a pretty good idea how much." Raven said smiling and palming

Beast boy's testicles which were now resting in Raven's hand. Finally. Raven pulled away and positioned herself over Beast boy while staring at

his erect member which was ready for her. "Are you ready?" Raven asked looking at her boyfriend in the eyes. "Of course my one and only love."

Beast boy said giving her a sweet smile. Raven beamed and then she came down on him as she screamed in passion. Raven then thrusted

herself on top of him even faster. "Oh yes that's right, ride my you dirty little girl." Beast boy said howling and moaning in pleasure. "Ohhhh Beast

boy!"" Raven screamed, riding him as fast as she could. Eventually, the two of them could feel their climaxes coming and Beast boy could feel

Raven's juices dripping down his member which aroused him even more. Raven howled and moaned even louder, Beast boy's cock was doing a

magnificent job at massaging and stroking her G spot. Just as they were both about to climax, Raven leaned down to Beast boy and whispered in

his ear. "Do you want me to make you cum?" Raven whispered seductively. Her hot breath on Beast's boy's ear felt wonderful. Beast boy then

leaned in and gave her a big smile as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, Raven knew exactly what his answer was. Three and a half more

thrusts later, Raven orgasmed and her cunt felt like a vice around Beast boy's member. Beast boy closed his eyes and screamed. "RAVENNNNNN!"

He then shot his white hot seed into her as his whole body seemed to clench in pleasure. Sweat poured down Beast boy's face and Raven pulled

away as she undid the ropes holding Beast boy to the bed. Beast boy then pulled Raven under the covers with him and held her in his arms. "I

need to wake up in the middle of the night more often." He whispered to her. "I agree." Raven said a content pleased smile coming over her face.

"Goodnight Raven, I love you." He said placing a kiss on her cheek. "I love you to Beast boy, and good night." The two of them then fell into the deepest, happiest sleep of their life.


	2. Fun in the pool

**my second sexy oneshot entry, this one's kind of short but hopefully it's still enjoyable**

It was Valentine's Day and Robin and Star fire were out of the tower and in town somewhere in the middle of a date. Cyborg had left the tower

as well early in the day since he had a date with bumblebee (who he has been dating for nearly two weeks now) Beast boy and Raven however,

had the tower all to themselves, and they definitely planned on making the most of their "alone time" for the day. Cyborg had recently installed a

swimming pool on top of the Titans' tower a couple months ago and that's exactly where the changeling and half demon were at the moment.

Beast boy was already in the pool, swimming around completely naked and waiting for his girlfriend to come in and join him. "Come on in Rae the

water's fine." He smiled and paused, "and so am I." He added tracing a finger over his chest to make a point. Raven was currently in a black two

piece (which Beast boy had to practically beg her to death to get her to wear it) and was sitting by the pool side with her feet submerged into

the water. "I don't know Beast boy its kind of cold." Raven said frowning. "Come on, I'll warm you up." Beast boy said grinning and winking at

her. Raven blushed; she always melted in pleasure when he did that. "Okay fine." Raven said smiling and rolling her eyes. "See, I knew you

couldn't resist my male charm babe." Beast boy said laughing. Raven got up and slowly undid her bra. She threw it to the side of the pool as she

slowly pulled her panties down as Beast boy watched in awe. "You like what you see, don't you Beast boy?" Raven asked as a sly grin came over

her face, and she then gave him a wink as well. Beast boy practically drooled in response. She then threw her panties next to her bra and

jumped into the pool, right into Beast boy's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waste and her arms around his neck, completely straddling

him. For awhile the two of them stayed like that, kissing each other gently once and awhile and just finding happiness in each other. Eventually,

their kisses grew more heated and passionate as their hormones kicked in, and their tongues soon began to dance together in ecstasy. Raven

pulled away and looked beneath the clear blue water. "Oooooh Beast boy is that a green fish, or are you just happy to see me?" Raven asked

grinning. Beast boy smiled at her hotly and pulled her into another steamy kiss. Raven moaned and she slipped her hand beneath the water and

began to stroke and play with the green teen's erection. Beast boy threw his head back and closed his eyes while moaning softly. Beast boy

then slipped a finger into Raven's beautiful shaved pussy and began thrusting it in and out. "AHA." Raven gasped in shocked pleasure. This

prompted Beast boy to insert a second finger. Beast boy's reward was to be pumped by Raven even faster and Raven to began to moan. Beast

boy then thrusted into Raven quickly making her gasp. "Geez Gar you don't waste anytime." Raven said closing her eyes. Beast boy then began

to thrust himself into her even faster as the two of them howled and shrieked in delight, hoping that no one could here them. Just as they were

about to reach their peaks though, Raven pulled away. "Maybe we should finish this inside, I don't think Cybrog would like having to clean this

pool out if our juices are in it." Raven said giving Beast boy a smirk. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Beast boy asked. Beast boy and Raven then exited the pool quickly, both eager to finish their "alone time" with each other for the day.


	3. Beast boy and Raven make a Porno

"Ugh, Beast boy do I really have to do this?" Raven asked looking up at her boyfriend as she removed her cloak and boots. "Yes, Rae I already told you that a million times."

"_Maybe getting Beast boy getting a camcorder for as a Christmas present wasn't the best idea."_ The empath thought regretfully.

Raven unzipped her leotard and pulled it off of her body as she gave Beast boy a glare.

Beast boy pulled the camcorder away from his face and glared back. "Take off your bra and panties to." Beast boy said smiling.

"Oh come on." Raven pouted in disgust. "I'm not going to be the one cumming in this, you are." Beast boy said breaking out in a giggle.

"This is embarrassing!" Raven said crossing her arms and frowning.

"No way Rae, IT'S HOT!" Beast boy said licking his lips.

"I'm not doing this." Raven said sternly "Please Rae for me?" Beast boy asked making puppy dog eyes. Raven turned her head and tried to ignore

him but Beast boy morphed into a small green cat and looked up at her with huge green sad eyes as he mewed softly. He then began to rub up

against her legs as he purred loudly. Raven's heart turned into mush at this but she would never let him know that. "Okay fine, I'll do it." Raven

said grimacing. Beast boy then morphed back into his regular form. "Thanks Rae, you're an angel." Beast boy said smiling sweetly. Raven's cheeks turned pink at that name but she tried to hide it

"If you upload this to You tube though I swear to god you're through." Raven said her eyes starting to glow read.

Beast boy pulled the camcorder away again and frowned.

"WHAT? No way Rae, I love you to much to do something like that, besides, I don't want ANYBODY looking at you the way I do." Beast boy said grinning mischievously.

"Why are you even doing this anyway?" Raven asked agitated.

"Because, if I get horny and you're not around, I want something decent to be able to jerk off to." Beast boy said, the mischievous grin never leaving his face.

"Boys." Raven sighed rolling her eyes. "You know you love me." Beast boy said chuckling and putting the camcorder back up to his face. Beast boy then gestured to Raven to remove the rest of her clothes.

She hesitantly removed her bra and pulled her panties down, pink now coloring her cheeks.

Raven then got on top of her bed as Beast boy filmed her.

"Spread your legs more." Beast boy said zooming in on the pale female.

Raven rolled her eyes again but obeyed and spread her legs apart.

Raven then did several sexy poises for the changeling.

She layed on her elbows while looking up at the camera, and she put her hands on her hips while smiling suggestively just to name a few. Beast

boy was already incredibly hard and he began to stroke himself outside of his clothing. After the poises, Raven even began to play with her

breasts, rubbing over the soft flesh and stroking her nipples which were starting to become erect. The idea of playing with herself in front of her

boyfriend strangely began to arouse her. She slipped a hand down to her crotch and slipped a finger in, which made Beast boy's mouth water.

She began to thrust it in and out as she closed her eyes and moaned softly in delight. With Beast boy being around to fuck her whenever she

needed such sexual gratification, she had not masturbated in a very long time, so she had forgot what the feeling was like. However, she soon

slipped another finger in, and then a third, thrusting them in and out even quicker as her juices began to flow. "Moan for me Rae." Beast boy said

practically groveling. Raven listened right away. She reached a hand up to her left breast and stroked and played with that as she continued to

finger herself while moaning his name. "Ohhhhh Beasssssst boy, you make me sooooooo hot." She hissed in pleasure while closing her eyes.

Beast boy grinned evily, Raven doing that made him practically cream his pants. He was tempted to reach into his pants and start jerking it right

there, but he had to resist. Finally Raven climaxed and her juices covered her hand. "OHHHHHHH." Raven moaned in delight as she continued to

thrust in her fingers trying to get the most out of her orgasm. Once it was over, Raven licked at her hands, ingesting her own cum. Beast boy's

cock clenched as if desperately trying to release itself. Raven's chest was heaving up and down and she looked at Beast boy. "You know Garfield,

if you want me to do more I can, that is if you need anymore footage." Raven said quietly and seductively while giving him a huge grin. "I Need YOU!" Beast boy said resting

the camera on the tripod and ripping of all his clothes like one of the many feral animals that he could turn in to. He pounced on Raven as the two

of them gasped and screamed in pleasure; little did Beast boy know the camera was still recording. Raven pushed Beast boy down on the bed as

she crawled over him as the two of them immediately began to sixty nine. Raven engulfed his manhood into her warm mouth and sucked on it as hard as she possibly

could while she used her free hand to pleasure his testicles. Beast boy grabbed Raven's creamy white thighs and buried his face deep into her

womanhood, licking around her opening and flicking his tongue over her nub. He then began thrusting his tongue into her opening,

letting it stroke and explore the inside of her pussy. Beast boy pulled away for a second and licked her wonderful tasting fluids from his lips.

"MMMM you taste incredible Rae." Raven then sucked his member even harder as she rolled his ball sack around in her hand as a response.

Beast boy then buried his face back into her clit continuing where he left off. Finally the two of them felt their climaxes coming up and the two of

them felt their bodies clench in pleasure as they caught each other's releases into their mouth and swallowed them. Once it was over, the two teens pulled away. "I love you more than anything Raven." Beast boy said looking at her with his forest green eyes. "I love you to Beast boy." Raven said giving him a huge wet kiss on the lips. As they did this, the two of them could even taste each other's juices in their mouth. The whole thing had been

such an incredible experience, that it was almost worth it when a couple weeks later, Beast boy accidentally showed the tape to the other titans.

He thought it was another video that he had recorded! It was an honest mistake but he still wasn't aloud to sleep with Raven for three months after that, especially since it practically scarred the other three titans for life.


	4. Dirty magazine

**Summary: Who knew Raven was into dirty magazines?**

It was around 10:00 PM, the Titans had just gotten done eating dinner and Beast boy was walking, well more like strutting, (he had been feeling

very confident in himself lately, mainly because he had gotten together with Raven several months ago) down the hallway towards his room. On

the way however, he decided to pay a visit to his mysterious yet beautiful girlfriend. Beast boy grinned slyly as he walked slowly yet quietly to

the half demon's door. He knocked slightly and began to pace back and forth confidently as he smiled even more. He heard Raven's monotone

quiet voice from behind the door, "who is it?" she asked as usual not emitting much emotion. Beast boy's grin then became even bigger. "It's

your green boy toy." He said huskily while running a hand through his hair, (even though Raven obviously couldn't see it) "Come in" she said, still

not emitting much emotion. The door slid open and Beast boy walked in slowly, taking in the smell of Raven's room which was a mixture of

jasmine and lavender and a musky, yet pleasant aroma of old books, the combination of it all created a magnificent cent. Beast boy then walked

up to Raven's bed and placed a hand on her thigh. "Hey there sexy, what are you doing? reading?" Beast boy asked looking up at Raven. The

changeling's eyes widened in confusion, since when did Raven read magazines? As soon as Beast boy brought attention to this though, Raven

closed it and placed it beside her. "It's nothing really, just forget about it." She said, red starting to tint her cheeks. Beast boy saw this and

hopped onto her bed to try and snatch the magazine from her. "Beast boy don't!" Raven yelled trying to get the magazine before Beast boy

could. Too late, Beast boy pulled it away from her grasp quickly. "What's the big deal Rae?" Beast boy said giving her a confused look. He then

examined the magazine. It was a beautiful blonde girl with ridiculously large breasts wearing a two piece bikini, next to her was a heavily

muscled guy who looked a lot like a playgirl model, his eyes and mouth were shut tight in pleasure, and as Beast boy examined the magazine

more carefully, he realized the women on the cover was giving the guy a hand job. However, the title had blocked it out but you still knew what it

was. The title was in huge yellow letters and it read: "The Many Ways To Pleasure A Man" Beast boy's eyes widened and soon a small dirty grin

spread over his face as he looked up at Raven whose face was fire engine red with embarrassment. "Oh so THAT'S why you didn't want me to

see, huh?" He asked her, still grinning while raising an eyebrow. Raven turned her eyes in the other direction as she nodded slightly. Beast boy

then placed the magazine beside the bed as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to the bed while forcefully pushing his lips up

against hers. After about twenty seconds he pulled away from her lips and whispered into her ear. "The many ways to pleasure a man, huh?" He

said placing hot kisses up and down her neck before returning to her ear. "And exactly what are some of those ways?" He asked huskily while

looking into her beautiful amethyst eyes. Before Beast boy even knew what was happening, something black flashed across his eyes and he was

down on his back on Raven's bed. Her powers were holding down his legs, arms, neck, and his abdomen to prevent him from moving. Raven then

got close to him and whispered in HIS ear. "Oh you'll see." She said seductively nipping at his ear. That alone caused Beast boy to let out a long moan.

IN CYBORG'S ROOM:

"Oh great the two of them are going at it again." Cyborg sighed and then grabbed the radio in his room and turned it up as loud as he could, not wanting to hear anything else. "_It's a good thing I disabled the security cameras in their rooms awhile ago." _He thought.

BACK IN RAVEN'S ROOM:

Raven slwoly slid off her cloak and boots as she unzipped her leotard. Once that was off, she removed her bra and panties slowly as she looked up at Beast boy with a very hot seductive grin. Beast boy eyes widened and he flashed her a hot grin back.

Raven decided to begin pleasuring him at his neck, and then slowly work down to his penis. She began to lick, kiss, suck and gently bite down on

his neck leaving marks which were once again probably going to leave hickies. Not that Beast boy cared, but sometimes Cyborg and Robin would tease him

about it, (even though he also saw many love bites on Robin's neck as well from time to time.) Once Raven was done with this, she grabbed at

the upper part of his uniform and practically tore it in half. She then grabbed his hands and removed his gray gloves exposing his hands that

definitely were the most unique aspect about him. They were a lighter shade of green (probably from not being exposed that much) and they

also had had small talons petruding from each finger. Sometimes when Beast boy got really rough and passionate during their love making, he

would leave scratches on her back which Raven always had to end up covering up, but she didn't care that much since it also seemed to

strangely arouse her. Raven then trailed kisses up and down his six pack earning a couple small moans from Beast boy. She placed kisses on his

erect nipples, and she even gently nipped at them which caused Beast boy to moan even louder. She then placed her hands on his chest and

rubbed all over it while trailing more hot kisses on it causing Beast boy to let out more soft moans as he closed his in eyes in pleasure. Once she was finished,

she grabbed at his belt and undid that quickly while she pulled the bottom part of his uniform off him. So many goddamn clothes, she wished that

they could just walk around naked, it would make things easier, but then again it would probably scar the others for life. Beast boy was already

hard from the foreplay, but she knew that she could, and _would _make him even harder. First, she grabbed at his shoes and pulled them off as she grabbed at his black socks and pulled those off as well, leaving him only in his boxers. Beast boy's feet were exactly like his hands, a lighter shade

of green, and they had small talons petruding from each toe. They were beautiful to her though, everything about him was. Raven ran her hand

over the bulge beneath his boxers and she could feel the wet spot on them which she knew was his pre cum. "Ravennnnnn." Beast boy said

whispering her name in pleasure. She grabbed at his boxers and pulled them off of him, revealing his erect manhood in full ornent that was

covered in beads of pre cum. Raven's eyes widened. "Jeez Gar all this for me?" she asked looking up at him with a naughty smirk. "Yes Rae, I'm

so hard for you, ugggghhhh." He moaned. Raven smiled up at him and she leaned in and placed a kiss on the tip which caused some of the pre

cum that was weeping from it to get on her lips, but she just licked it off of them as she smiled up sexily at him. Raven then didn't waste any time

and she began to lick up and down his manhood, getting all of his pre cum into her mouth. "Mmmmm, your fluids taste great Gar." She said

looking up at him and winking suggestively. She then leaned down and began running her tongue up and down over the head of his penis, which

caused more pre cum to ooze out. "This is better than those suckers that have those creamy liquidy centers to them." Raven said licking up and swallowing his new pre cum. "Raveeeeeen I need you so goddamn bad."

"Good things come to those who are patient Gar." Raven said giving him a hot grin.

"Fuck patience." Beast boy said grinning down at her. Raven grinned back and she began to palm and stroke his testicles which she now

had resting in her hand, and she could feel the green flesh there tightening in anticipation. Raven began sucking on each off his testicles as she reached up and massaged his member, even letting her thumb stroke the tip of it. "Raven! AHHH! That feels so fucking GOOD!" He shrieked in delight. Raven then pulled away and looked at him.

"Guess that magazine worked then right?" Raven asked him licking more of his pre ejaculatory fluids form her lips.

"Yes it worked like a charm." Beast boy said looking down at her and giving her a hot grin.

Raven then decided to switch, she engulfed his member into her mouth and sucked on that as she stroked and massaged his testicles which were now very most from her saliva.

Beast boy closed his eyes, completely submerged in the pleasure of the blow job he was receiving. "Oooooooh Raven!" He gasped in delight. This

prompted Raven to begin sucking even harder and before she knew it, she felt his cock clench in her mouth as he shot his hot cum into her mouth

and down her throat as she sucked on it even more while swallowing, trying to get every drop down. Raven then pulled away and licked at her lips

again as she leaned close to him and placed her lips up against his. "Mmmmmm" Beast boy sighed in delight, kissing her back as passionately as

he could. It wasn't long though before Raven thrusted her tongue into his mouth to try and get him hard and ready for her again. She ran one of

her hands over his chest again as she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his sticky shaft. After a couple minutes of stroking and

French kissing, Beast boy was hard again and ready for her. Raven positioned herself over him and came down hard on his cock. "AHHHH fuck

Gar!" Raven said grabbing her hair in ecstasy. "Ohhhhhhhh RAVEN!" Beast boy said closing his eyes and moaning back. Raven thrusted up and

down on him even faster as the two of them howled and shrieked in pleasure. The two of them began to break out in a sweat as their climaxes approached. Finally, the two of them embraced in a kiss as they screamed their releases in each other's mouth as Raven's pussy clenched and

Beast boy's dick filled it to the brim with his seed.

Raven then finally released Beast boy from the hold she had on him with her powers as she layed her heaving body on top of him.

"That was amazing." She said breathing heavily.

"Isn't it always?" Beast boy asked smiling and pulling her into another kiss.

"Hey Rae, maybe tomorrow I can show you my tips on how to pleasure a women."

"Oooooh, I'd like that." Raven said closing her eyes and cuddling up against Beast boy.


	5. Midnight Adventure

**Sorry if this one isn't that hot, I promise the next one will be! LOL**

It was around midnight and Raven couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, sighing in discomfort. She just couldn't fall asleep; she had

way too much on her mind. What exactly was she thinking about? She was thinking of none other then Beast boy who had been her boyfriend

for almost half a year. But there was something bothering her, the two of them hadn't had intercourse in over a month. Raven was beginning to

think that Beast boy didn't find her attractive anymore. That practically broke her heart. But that couldn't possibly be the reason, RIGHT? Raven

couldn't take it anymore; she pulled the covers off of her as she slipped out of bed and into the hallway. She looked around carefully hoping that

no one else was up, it was a little past midnight now and she didn't want to disturb anyone. Once she got to Beast boy's door, she phased into

his room and quietly walked up to his bed, not wanting to wake him up. She then climbed on top of his bed and layed on top of him delicately.

She looked down at him, he was obviously fast asleep and his chest was gently heaving up and down. He also had a small smile on his face

which made one of his fangs petrude. "_He looks so cute when he's asleep." _Raven thought. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and

leaned close to him. "I love you Beast boy." She whispered into his ear as she placed a kiss on it. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she didn't

care. Raven then began to nuzzle her cheek up against his lovingly as she placed kisses on it. "Don't ever leave me." Raven said whispering

again. Raven closed her eyes and stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying holding and cuddling with him as he slept. Eventually she pulled his

covers off of him and examined his body. He was sleeping only in his boxers which gave Raven a perfect view of his heavily muscled chest and

abs. Raven carefully slipped a hand into his boxers and grasped his flaccid penis. It didn't stay flaccid for long though, as Raven massaged and

stroked it lovingly, it began to stiffen quickly. This aroused Raven quite a bit and she grabbed the sides of his boxers and pulled them down his

legs. She held them in her hands and breathed in their aroma. They had Beast boy's wonderful masculine scent on them, a scent she loved

dearly. She placed them neatly on his bed. As she leaned in close and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Once she pulled away, she stroked his

erect manhood some more as well as well as his testicles, amazed that he was still fast asleep. Raven then pulled her tank top over her head as

she slipped off her pajama shorts. She started to feel her juices beginning to flow and she removed her bra and slipped her panties down her

legs, placing all the articles of her clothing on the side of his bed. Raven positioned herself over him and she came down on his cock very slowly

as she rode him, going as gentle as she could. Raven shut her eyes and tried very hard not to let out a long moan. After a couple minutes of

thrusting, Raven began to feel her climax coming up and she let out a very soft sigh as she finally orgasmed and seconds later, she felt Beast

boy's member clench and his seed shoot up into her. Raven then pulled away quickly as she entered his bathroom to retrieve some toilet paper

to wipe up their fluids so Beast boy wouldn't notice. After she was done with that, she put her clothes back on and carefully placed his boxers

back on him as she covered him up and placed another kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight my precious Beast." The empath whispered exiting his

room, so relieved that he hadn't woken up during the experience. Once Raven got back to her room, she immediately fell into a wonderful deep

sleep. The next morning, Raven got up immediately and made her bed as she went into the hallway and entered the main room. She saw

Beast boy eating some tofu eggs and bacon. As soon as he saw her, a huge grin came over his face. "Sleep good last night Raven?" He asked his

smile becoming even bigger. Raven blushed slightly. "ye-yes." She said hesitating a little. She joined Beast boy at the table and sat down next

to him. "Listen Rae, I know what you did last night." He whispered, turning his head to make sure that Cyborg wasn't listening in on him. "Y-you

do?" Raven asked stuttering and blushing even more. "Yeah Raven, I'm not THAT heavy of a sleeper." "Well why didn't you say anything?" Raven

asked confused. "Why would I mean, what guy DOESN'T want his girlfriend coming into his room when he's sleeping, or "trying to sleep" while she has her way with

him?" He asked giggling. Raven shoved him playfully. "Wow Gar, you really are something." Raven said rolling her eyes. "Wasn't it hard to try not to moan?" Raven asked a grin coming over her face. "Yes it was." Beast boy said laughing. "Not that I'm complaining

but, why'd you do it Rae?" Beast boy asked looking at her in the eyes. Raven's blush returned. "I don't know, we hadn't had sex in over a month

Gar." Raven whispered. "I was beginning to think I wasn't sexy to you anymore." Raven said frowning and looking down. "Oh Rae, you'll always

be sexy to me." Beast boy said grabbing her by the shoulder and placing a kiss on her cheek. "It's just; I didn't have sex with you for awhile

because I thought that you didn't want it." "Gar, are you serious? What girl wouldn't want it?" Raven asked annoyed. "I don't know but next time

I'll just ask you." "Yeah that's a good idea." Raven said sighing in exasperation. "So do you want to do it now?" Beast boy asked giving her a suggestive look. "After breakfast." Raven said grinning back hotly.

The two Titans had never eaten breakfast so quickly in their entire life.


	6. Boredum

**Summary: Raven's bored, so she decided to show Beast boy something.**

Beast boy was relaxing on his bed with his eyes closed as he listened to his iPod. It was a slow day, there hadn't been any crime to fight and

there was nothing good on television. So listening to his iPod in his room seemed to be the most entertaining thing he could do with his time,

little did he know, his girlfriend had other plans for him. Raven had just exited the shower as she wrapped a towel around her still dripping wet

body. The half demon was also bored, she could meditate but she had already done that a couple hours earlier. Suddenly a small evil grin came over her face as she figured out a way to entertain herself.

Beast boy's eyes were still closed and he was moving his head back and forth slightly, enjoying his music. He didn't even notice that black energy had completely engulfed his wall as Raven entered his room, still only in a towel due to her recent shower.

In fact, Beast boy was practically oblivious to EVERYTHING around him. _"He really needs to learn to turn his music down."_ Raven thought annoyed. The empath cleared her throat trying to get Beast boy's attention, but to no avail. "Beast boy?" Raven asked her voice starting to rise impatiently. Still no response.

"BEAST BOY!" STILL no response.

"_Goddamn, it's a shock that he hasn't gone def yet." _Raven thought in anger at being ignored by her boyfriend. Raven then used her powers to get his attention, and soon black energy engulfed his headphones and ripped them out of his ears.

"Ahh! Rae what'd you do that for?" Beast boy asked looking at her with an upset glare.

"I have something to show you." Raven said still slightly agitated.

"What is it?" Beast boy asked impatiently.

Raven didn't respond, just let the towel that was wrapped around her body fall to the ground.

Beast boy's eyes widened and all his anger was washed away. Hell what was it he was even mad about before? He couldn't remember. Did he care? Certainly not.

Beast boy could immediately feel the blood rushing to his lap as he examined Raven hungrily.

He didn't say anything, he didn't need to, he merely pounced on her as his mouth immediately engulfed her right breast.

"OHHHH BEAST BOY! You don't waste anytime!" Raven shrieked in pleasure as Beast boy closed his eyes and continued to suck on her breast while he used his other hand to pinch and stroke the left.

"Ohhhhh Beassssst boyyyyy OHHHHH!" Raven moaned closing her eyes under the wonderful pleasure her boyfriend was giving to her breasts. Beast boy then pulled away and engulfed her left breast into his mouth sucking and biting on it roughly while he stroked the right, which was covered in his saliva.

"Ohhhhh Gar, that feels wonderful!"

Beast boy pulled away.

"Does it arouse you when I touch your breasts?" He asked looking at her with his gorgeous emerald eyes that were now shimmering with lust.

"Anywhere you touch me Beast boy." Raven said flashing him a sexy smile. Beast boy beamed and then pulled away, removing his upper clothing.

"Here, let me take care of that." Raven said grabbing the lower part of his uniform and removing it leaving Beast boy in only his boxers. Raven

then grabbed those as well and slid them down his legs as she looked up at him hotly. Once they were off, Beast boy grabbed her by the

shoulders and pulled her into an intense French kiss. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands over his back as she moaned

into the kiss and her heart felt like it was about to explode with pleasure. Once the kiss was broken, Beast boy grabbed Raven and pushed her

onto his bed. He spread her legs apart and began placing kisses up and down her thighs, he even sucked and bit which made Raven moan even

more. Beast boy then leaned into her pussy as he slowly traced his tongue up and down her opening. "Oh GOD BEAST BOY!" Raven yelped in

pleasure. This caused beast boy to bury his face into her womanhood as he grabbed her thighs with both of his hands and thrusted his tongue

into her pussy as far as it would go. He then began to thrust it in and out as Raven's juices flowed over his tongue. "BEAST BOY, OH UGH, PLEASE

DON'T STOP." Raven said begging and pleading him.

Beast boy pulled away.

"Raven be quiet I'm trying to enjoy my meal." Beast boy said looking up at her and smiling while licking his lips.

Beast boy then buried his face back into her clit and continued where he left off.

"AHHH, BEAST BOY IM GONNA-…" that was it, Beast boy pushed her over the edge and her juices flowed into his mouth as he swallowed every drop.

Once he pulled away, Raven was still breathing heavy from her orgasm, and her body was very wet both in sweat and the water droplets from her previous shower.

Beast boy then pulled her into another kiss as he positioned himself over her and he began thrusting in and out of her as her grasped her thighs, so hard that his talons were digging into her flesh and leaving marks.

"Beast boy, that's right fuck me, fuck me harder!" She screamed in pleasure as she shut her eyes and moaned.

"Oh god Rae." Beast boy moaned as he thrusted into her even harder as he was nearing his climax.

The two of them screamed in unison as they came together. Beast boy remained in Raven for awhile as he leaned closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

I love you Rae." He said closing his eyes and placing kisses on her neck.

"Oh Gar, I love you to."

Raven said pulling him into another kiss. The two of them stayed like that for awhile, holding each other and spooning until Beast boy eventually pulled out of her.

"Ugh now I need another shower to get all these juices off of me."

Raven said examining her body.

"Good I'll take one with you, only this time; I'LL be your soap." Beast boy said winking at her and kissing the spot in between her breasts.

"Oh, I'd like that."

Raven said smiling. "Well, at least we found a way to entertain each other." Raven said giggling.

"Fuck, yeah, that was way better than listening to music." Beast boy said wrapping his arms around Raven's waste as he followed her into the bathroom. He then buried his nose into her hair.

"Mmmm you smell wonderful Rae." He said placing more kisses up and down the back of her neck.

Raven blushed and pulled away.

"So are you ready for our shower?" Raven asked looking up at him while giving him a suggestive look.

"You know it." Beast boy said grinning back as the two entered the shower together.

It was probably the best shower of their life, the two teens decided the next day.


	7. Beast boy's private time

**Summary: Raven interupts Beast boy during a "Private" moment.**

It was just starting to get dark out, and Raven was sitting on the bed in her room reading another one of her books.

She had been reading for almost an hour and a half when she decided to close the book and pay a visit to her boyfriend.

She knew that Beast boy was always grateful to have her for some company.

Raven pulled her hood up as she placed a bookmark in the book she was reading, and she then exited her room.

Once she got to Beast boy's door, she knocked slightly.

No response.

She knocked again. Still nothing.

She knew he was in there, she heard his television going that he had recently hooked up into his room.

Raven then phased through his door with her powers.

What she saw completely shocked her. On the television, there were two naked lesbians; one was sprawled out on a bed as the other ate her out.

And Beast boy?

He had his pants and boxers around his ankles as he spanked his monkey on his bed.

As soon as he saw Raven however, his eyes widened and he fumbled with the remote trying to change the channel as he placed a pillow over his lap, desperately trying to hide the fact that he had just been playing with himself.

"Raven! can't you knock?" He screeched in a high pitch squeal.

"I did, but you were to busy doing… THAT, to notice." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

Beast boy finally snatched the remote and flipped off the T.V. as his arousal slowly began to diminish.

Beast boy's face flushed. "Ugh you're not mad are you?" Beast boy asked nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes." Raven replied in her monotone.

" because you know that I can always give you pleasure, and that you don't need your hand anymore."

Raven said, a small devious grin now taking over her face.

Beast boy grinned as Raven slowly walked over to him as she straddled him while pressing her lips forcefully up against his.

Raven then slid her tongue into his mouth and ran it along the top row of his teeth.

Beast boy moaned and deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Raven's waste and ran them up and down her back.

Raven shuddered in pleasure and she grasped Beast boy's half risen member and slowly began to stroke it.

Beast boy closed his eyes in delight, Raven's hand on his member felt a million times better than his own.

Beast boy's tongue then stroked hers even more passionately as he grabbed her cloak and ripped it off her as he reached around and grabbed the zipper on her leotard and began to pull it down.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waste as she probed her tongue so far into his mouth it was practically down his throat.

Once the leotard was removed, Raven kicked off her boots and continued to stroke his length which was now fully erect and head pre cum beading at the tip.

Beast boy pulled away as he grabbed her bra and practically tore it off her as he pulled her panties down her long beautiful legs.

As soon as her undergarments were off, Beast boy grabbed her breasts in his hands as he began to slowly tease and tweak her nipples which he could feel hardening beneath his touch. He then ran his tongue in circles along her right nipple as he continued to stroke the left.

"OHHHHHH Beast boy." Raven moaned in pleasure. This made Beast boy engulf her left breast into his mouth as he began to suck and bite on it roughly while he stroked the right. He then pulled away and gave her right breast the same treatment, sucking and biting on it while he massaged the left.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven shrieked in pleasure grabbing and pulling on his grass green hair which made Beast boy close his eyes and wince in pain.

Raven eventually let go however and Beast boy pulled away as Raven ripped his remaining clothes off him as she pulled his pants and boxers off him which were entangled around his feet.

Beast boy then leaned into her and pulled her into another kiss. Their tongues continued to stroke and play with each others and Raven could feel Beast boy's erection digging into her special spot which made her shudder in delight.

Finally, Raven grabbed Beast boy's arms and pinned him down to his bed as she moved down to his genitals.

Once she was level with his cock, she immediately began to fondle his testicles as she teasingly ran her tongue open and down his sticky member which was soaked in pre cum. "Raveeeeeen." Beast boy said in practically a whisper. Raven then engulfed his nine inch member into her mouth, and began sucking on it furiously, making sure that her cheeks and tongue did a good job at massaging it.

Beast boy gripped the sheets tightly as he closed his eyes and screamed in pleasure.

"RAVEN OH GOD!"

This made Raven suddenly pull away as he was about to reach his climax.

Beast boy looked down at her confused. "You want more?" Raven asked licking her lips hungrily.

"Yes Raven please!" The changeling groveled, feeling as if his stomach was about to explode, he was so close…

"Scream for me Beast boy, scream my name." Raven said as a naughty cat like grin spread over her face.

"PLEASE RAVEN I NEED YOU SO BADLY!" He screamed closing his eyes tight.

Raven smiled and continued with the blow job, seconds later Beast boy came as the feeling of pleasure shot up and down his body.

His hot white seed filled Raven's mouth as she continued to suck on his member while she swallowed, making sure to get every drop of his delicious juices down her throat.

Once she pulled away, she licked her lips as she began to crawl up him seductively.

" Mmmmmmm That's even better than my tea." She said grinning at him as she leaned into his neck and began to suck and nibble on it which made Beast boy throw his head back in a silent moan.

Raven then pulled him into another kiss.

As their tongues battled with each other, Beast boy reached around and began to stroke her beautiful ass with both hands. He then gripped the one cheek as he slapped the other.

Raven immediately pulled away.

"OH BEAST BOY YOU NAUGHTY BOY!" Raven said closing her eyes tight and throwing her head back as she opened her mouth wide in pleasure.

Beast boy then tackled her and held her down. "It's MY turn to take charge now you dirty little girl." He said moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Raven beamed and giggled in delight as he grabbed her legs and was about to enter.

However, Beast boy leaned down and began to trace his tongue up and down her opening.

"You're at my control now Raven." He said as he began to flick his tongue over her nub which made her gasp in even more pleasure.

He then prodded his tongue into her opening and began to thrust it in and out of her womanhood.

Just as she was about to climax, Beast boy pulled away.

"It's your turn to moan my name now." He said grinning up at her evilly.

"BEAST BOY PLEASE FINISH, I'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T!"

Raven said grabbing her hair tightly.

Beast boy smiled, he obliged and he prodded two of his fingers into her and began to thrust them in and out.

This sent Raven over the edge and her juices covered his fingers. Beast boy pulled them out and licked all her fluids off his fingers completely before he buried his face into her clit again and started to thrust his tongue into her opening while he licked up all off her fluids around her opening. Raven came a second time and Beast boy drank up all of her wonderful juices as he continued to suck and gently nibble on her womanhood.

This caused Raven to cum a third time and Beast boy once again swallowed all of her juices.

"Jeez Rae, you make sure to never leave me thirsty." He said hotly while licking at his lips making sure to get all of her juices into his mouth.

"You know that's your favorite thing to drink." Raven said teasingly flashing him a grin.

"It is." Beast boy said giggling in delight as he grabbed her thighs and positioned himself over her, getting ready to enter. Raven instinctively spread her legs for him. "Well what are you waiting for you animal?"

Raven asked giggling in delight.

That name caused him to thrust into her immediately. Raven threw her head back, the pleasure was so intense, it made her want to faint. His cock was almost all the way in there, not that she was complaining though.

Beast boy then almost completely pulled out, leaving only the tip in as he thrusted in again, harder this time.

"Oooooooh Beast boy, that feels so good." She moaned closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Beast boy then thrusted in even harder. He then hit her G spot which instantly made Raven scream as she dug her nails into the back of his neck. "OH god Raven UGH." Beast boy moaned, shutting his eyes tight as he was beginning to near his orgasm. Finally a couple more thrusts later, the two of them came together,

"RAVEN!"

"OH BEAST BOY!" Her walls then contracted around his member as he his seed took off into her leaving him exhausted.

Afterwards, the two of them cuddled with each other as Beast boy held Raven in his arms.

"Oh Raven I love you so much." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You to Beast boy, more than anything." Raven said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Beast boy?" Raven asked looking down at him. "Yeah Rae?"

"But you do know that you don't need your hand anymore to get pleasure right?" She asked another dirty grin taking over her face.

"Of course I do, its just I didn't think that you would want to do something like that today, especially since you were reading another one of your books."

"Beast boy, I'd give up THE WORLD to have a round of hot steamy sex with you, especially considering you're such a beast." she said nipping at his neck.

"You're not so bad yourself, and I guess I do live up to my name." Beast boy said grinning down at her. Raven then gave him a playful shove before embracing him in another kiss as the two lovers continued to hold each other in their arms, happy to be in such a magnificent relationship.


	8. Chocolate

**Yes! Yes! I have returned from my hiatus and have finally updated this story. So sorry to all my fans out there who have been waiting for the update, but I've been busy with midterms. *sigh* High school sucks ass. Anyway, Enjoy the new chapter**

It was Saturday and around midnight at the Titan's tower. Beast boy was in the main room sitting on the couch. He had bought some chocolate for himself at one of the stores earlier, and he had just got the box opened and was about to dig in until he heard his girlfriend Raven enter the room.

"Beast boy you're still up? When are you coming to bed?"

She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh soon." He responded hiding the box behind his back. He knew Raven loved chocolate and that she would eat all of it before he could have a single piece.

"What's that behind your back?" Raven asked curiously.

"Nothing." Beast boy responded quickly, too quickly. "Is that chocolate?" Raven asked walking closer to him.

"Let me have some." Raven said trying to snatch the box from behind his back.

"No Rae, you always eat all the chocolate before I can have any." Beast boy said pulling the box out of her grasp.

"Just one piece." Raven said snatching at the box a second time.

"No that's what you always say." Beast boy said walking quickly away from her and stuffing the small box into one of his pockets, but she quickly followed him and cornered him up against a wall.

She then leaned in closer to him and their bodies touched.

This caused Beast boy to shiver in delight.

"Please Beast boy just one piece." Raven said looking up at him with puppy dog like eyes.

"I AM your girlfriend after all." Raven whispered seductively into his ear.

Raven then leaned into him and placed sweet sexual kisses up and down his neck.

"You know you want to give it to me." Raven said placing a kiss on his ear.

Yes Beast boy DID want to give it to her, but not the chocolate.

Raven then reached her hand into his pocket to feel around for the chocolate.

Beast boy squirmed and grabbed her wrist she was getting dangerously close to his hardening cock.

"Come on Beast boy; don't make me beg for it." Raven said giving him a seductive smile.

Beast boy then got that image in his head of Raven down on her knees, begging him for the chocolate, and this thought made him even harder.

"Alright Raven I'll give you the chocolate but you have to do something for me first." Beast boy said huskily.

"Do what exactly?" Raven asked slightly confused. "You know what you have to do."

Beast boy said wiggling his eyebrows and giving her a suggestive smirk.

Raven then got closer to him and her hand brushed up against his pajama shorts.

She then ran her hand over the huge bulge that was beneath them.

"Oh now I know." Raven said giggling naughtily.

Raven didn't waste anytime and she lifted up his shirt slightly as she grabbed a hold of his shorts and pulled them down his legs. Once they were off, his erection flew out and practically hit her in the face.

Raven smiled seductively and she wrapped her hand around his member and slowly stroked it up and down.

This caused Beast boy to shut his eyes tight in pleasure. Once Raven saw this, she grinned again and she got down on her knees and Beast boy beamed because he knew what was coming next.

Raven then leaned closer to his cock and she wrapped her lips firmly around the head of it and sucked on it slowly, making Beast boy let out a small groan in ecstasy. But it soon turned into a large one as Raven engulfed his entire shaft into her mouth. Beast boy felt the tip hit the back of her throat and she bobbed her head up and down, as her mouth went up and down the base as her tongue slid over the tip.

"OH RAVEN!" Beast boy moaned shutting his eyes and clenching his fists in pleasure.

Raven then felt his member clench in her mouth and a long hot white stream of cum filled her mouth and ran down her throat.

Raven swallowed every single drop, and once she swallowed, she even sucked on his member some more, trying to get all of his fluids off of his member and into her mouth. Raven then flicked her tongue over the tip one last time and she pulled his pants back up and licked her lips.

"How's that Beast boy? A piece of chocolate for a blow job?" Raven asked winking at him.

Beast boy was still breathing heavily from his climax as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box of chocolates and handed them to Raven.

Raven took a couple pieces and popped them into her mouth.

"Hey Raven I said one." Beast boy said slightly annoyed. "Beast boy I sucked your penis the least you could do is let me have a couple."

Beast boy frowned. "Why do you say it like it's a bad thing, I thought you liked giving me head?" Beast boy asked smiling dirtily.

Raven grinned back mischievously. "Oh of course I do, It's just I know that you enjoy it, so I should get what I enjoy in return, but you just want to have your cake and eat it to."

"No, I just want to have my cake and eat YOU." Beast boy said grinning.

Raven's face then turned bright red and Beast boy walked closer to her. He leaned in and placed his lips up against hers and he immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting the chocolate as well which aroused him even more. He pushed Raven down onto the couch in the main room as he removed his top and shorts, fully exposing himself to her. He then leaned in and placed his lips on hers once more and their tongues began to wrestle with each other furiously, as if seeing who could win, and most of the time it was Raven. Beast boy then reached around into her top and grabbed her breasts. "OH BEAST BOY!" Raven moaned opening her mouth wide in pleasure.

This caused Beast boy to grab her tank top and pull it off of her, and much to his delight she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Beast boy then reached into the chocolate box which was lying beside the couch and he placed a piece right in between her breasts. He then buried his face in there like a savage animal and he licked, bit and sucked on her breasts as he devoured the chocolate that was there. "OH GOD GARFIELD!" Raven moaned feeling herself start to come. "God Raven, this chocolate makes you taste even more delicious." He said licking his lips and grabbing a hold of her shorts as he pulled them down.

Beast boy's eyes then widened when he find out she wasn't wearing any underwear either.

"Raven you naughty little girl, why aren't you wearing anything beneath your clothes?" He asked smiling.

"Because I know that you like it." Raven said a small smirk forming on her face and her smoky amethyst eyes were shimmering with lust which were made even more beautiful in the low light.

"Oh I do." Beast boy said leaning in and sucking and massaging her breasts even more.

Once he was done, he moved down lower and he grabbed another piece of chocolate and placed it on her womanhood which made her shudder in pleasure. "Jeez you're soaked!" Beast boy exclaimed examining her opening. "You do that to me Beast boy." Raven said smiling and giving him another wink. Raven then screamed in delight as he buried his face into her pussy and sucked and licked it as he devoured the chocolate there as well. Raven then couldn't help it, she came and her juices flowed into Beast boy's mouth, and the chocolate mixed with Raven's cum tasted wonderful.

Once Beast boy was sure he had licked up all of her cum and chocolate that had covered her clit, he positioned himself over her and as he did this, Raven reached up and ran one of her hands over his now once again erect manhood as well as his testicles. She fondled them and stroked them in her hand as Beast boy threw his head back in pleasure. It felt so damn good! Her hands felt so nursing. "Ooooooooh Raven that feels so good." He said in almost a whisper.

This made Raven give off a pleased grin.

Raven eventually pulled her hand away and when she did, Beast boy thrusted into her and banged in and out of her as hard as he could. "Oh yes Beast boy FASTER HARDER DEEPER!" Raven screamed grabbing onto the couch tightly with her hands. Then, just as Beast boy was about to reach his limit, Raven grabbed him and flipped him over so that she was on top. He loved it when she took control, it was so incredibly sexy.

Raven moaned even louder as she moved up and down on his member as fast as she could, and as she did this, her breasts were bouncing up and down, right in front of Beast boy's face. He couldn't resist, he had to taste them again. He then leaned in and began sucking on one of them roughly. That was it, Raven grabbed onto Beast boy's shoulders as she pulled him into a kiss as they both came together.

Beast boy then remained in her after because he knew that she liked that.

Raven leaned into his ear and whispered to him. "I love you so much Beast boy."

"I love you to Rae." Beast boy whispered back as he cuddled up against her on the couch.

However suddenly, the two titans heard footsteps which made their eyes shoot open.

It was Cyborg!

"Oh shit." They both murmured.

"I heard yelling in hear what's going on?" he asked, but then his eyes shot open as he saw the two titans holding each other completely naked on the couch, with Beast boy still inside Raven.

"Oh god not again!" He shouted running out of the room.

This wasn't the first time this had happened, and Beast boy and Raven then both giggled naughtily at each other as they heard him run full speed down the hallway.


	9. Beast boy's Best birthday gift ever

**Summary: Raven gives Beast boy a present he'll never forget.**

Beast boy lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling; it had been a magnificent day. Why exactly? Well it had been Beast boy's 19th birthday, and it probably had been his best so far. He and the other Titans had celebrated it earlier with cake, other foods, and music.

Not to mention he had gotten the best birthday gift so far, a new moped that all the titans had chipped in to get for him.

But in reality, he knew this wasn't the best gift he had gotten, but the second best.

Now what was the best gift he had gotten you ask?

Well it was simple.

_FLASHBACK:_

Beast boy had just gotten back from giving his new moped a test drive in jump city, and by the time he got back, it was about 10:30PM.

He removed his helmet and goggles and took a seat on the couch in the main room,

preparing to watch some television before turning in for the night. But just then, his mysterious yet gorgeous girlfriend Raven entered the room.

"Oh I see you're back Birthday boy." Raven said pulling down her hood and giving him a small smirk.

"Yep I sure am." Beast boy said flipping through the channels and not paying much attention to her.

"Well anyway Beast boy, I want you to meet me in my room in ten minutes."

"What for?" Beast boy asked looking at her over his shoulder.

"I'm going to give you MY special present that I got for you." Raven said in a low seductive purr while flashing him a mischievous grin.

Just then, Beast boy caught the innuendo and a huge grin came over his face.

"Oh, I'll be there, try and warm up for me." Beast boy said giggling anxiously.

Raven then smiled and exited the room while she made her way into the hallway and into her own room.

Beast boy then paced anxiously back and forth in the main room, desperately awaiting his girlfriend's present to him.

The time seemed to go on for an eternity but eventually the time was up and Beast boy made his way to Raven's room.

He knocked, but there was no response, instead the door just opened slowly.

As Beast boy entered he realized the curtains were closed.

That was nothing new, but there were candles set up every where, giving the room a warm glow.

Also, he noticed there was some soft romantic music playing.

Beast boy then realized that Raven was in a corner, her blue cloak completely covering her body.

"Glad you could make it, are you ready for your present?" She said softly and suggestively.

Beast boy nodded his head and as soon as he did this, Raven let the cloak fall from her body, fully exposing her nude body to him.

Beast boy's eyes widened and he could already feel his member hardening.

"Yes Beast boy, you like my body, you think I'm hot don't you?" She asked sexily holding her breasts in her hands.

Beast boy's mouth just flew open in response and he began to drool.

Raven giggled and she then pounced on him like a lion pouncing on a deer and she pinned him down to the bed as she tore off all his clothing in practically a matter of seconds.

Once he was exposed to her, Raven reached down and wrapped both her hands around his member and began to jerk him off until his pre cum started to ooze over her fingers.

"Oh Raven!" Beast boy moaned shutting his eyes tight.

That sounded like music to the empath's ears and she continued pleasuring him and his breath started to became quicker and irregular.

Eventually Raven pulled her hands away and licked his pre cum off her fingers.

"MMMMMM Tastes like Beast boy." She said licking her lips and moving her head back towards his genitals.

She then teasingly ran her tongue up and down his member which made even more pre cum ooze out as Beast boy moaned even louder.

This caused Raven to take his entire manhood into her mouth as she sucked on it furiously.

"OH RAVEN OH!" Beast boy shrieked in delight grabbing Raven's shoulders which made her shut her eyes and suck even harder.

"RRRRRRRAVEN!" Beast boy screamed throwing his head back down onto Raven's comforter.

Raven felt his cock start to clench in her mouth and she knew he was close, and she wanted to push him over the edge, she wanted to taste and savor his hot white cum as he screamed her name in ecstasy.

Raven then began stroking and playing with his balls as she continued to suck him off.

Beast boy then buried his hands into Raven's hair and screamed her name.

RAVEN!"

And then he came and spilled his wonderful hot fluids into her mouth as she savored and swallowed them as she continued to suck on him, milking his cock for every last drop.

Beast boy was now breathing heavily and his grass green hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat.

Raven then pulled away and there was a long string of her saliva connecting her mouth to the tip of his member.

Raven caught the string on her tongue and she sucked it into her mouth and licked her lips.

Raven then leaned in and placed her lips back on Beast boy's as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, letting it stroke his.

They made out for about 20 minutes, their tongues wrestling and hands groping heatedly over each other's body as they moaned.

By this point, Beast boy was incredibly hard again and Raven's pussy was dripping wet from her arousal.

Eventually, Raven pulled away from his lips and trailed hot kisses up and down his neck, sucking and gently biting the green tender flesh there.

Raven then moved down to his chest as she rubbed all over it with her hands as she pulled him into another steamy French kiss.

Beast boy eventually moved away however and he grabbed Raven making her squeal in delight.

He pushed her down on the bed and

he buried his face in between her breasts and moved it back and forth in between them making Raven want to explode with pleasure.

"BEAST BOY YES! BURY YOUR FACE IN THERE!" She said throwing her head back in shear and utter bliss as he sucked and bit on her nipples.

As Beast boy did this, he reached down and began to stroke and massage her wet opening.

He slid a finger in and began to move it in and out slowly making Raven grunt and moan in pleasure.

Pleased by Raven's reaction, Beast boy leaned down and buried his face into her womanhood, sucking, licking and nipping at every single crack and crevice of her womanhood that he could get to.

She tasted wonderful, and Beast boy enjoyed tasting her juices flow over his tongue just as much as she did from him.

Beast boy then thrusted his tongue in and out which made Raven cum all over Beast boy' lips.

Beast boy swallowed all of it and he licked his lips as he once again buried his face back into her clit and continued pleasuring her.

"Oh Beast boy! You're going back for seconds?" She asked moaning even louder.

Raven eventually came a second time and he once again swallowed and savored her wonderful juices in his mouth.

Beast boy then flipped Raven over on her bed as his hands rested on top of her breasts.

He then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and looked into her eyes.

"Make love to me Beastie boo." Raven said grinning naughtily.

"Beastie boo?" Beast boy asked holding back a laugh.

"Just do it!" Raven said impatiently. But Beast boy obeyed and he thrusted into her and began to move in and out of her, slowly at first but then gradually picking up pace.

Raven wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and leaned into him.

"Ooooooh yes Beast boy that's right, fuck your Raven, you fuck her good!" Raven said screaming in pleasure.

" OH RAVEN, OH RACHEL!" Beast boy screamed in ectsasy.

"GARFIELD!" Raven screamed back.

Beast boy then shot his seed into her and Raven's walls contracted around him and both of them then lie on top of each other spent.

The two of them then cuddled with each other under Raven's bed sheets.

"Goodnight Beast boy, my beloved birthday boy, I love you." She said giving him another another kiss on the lips.

"Good night my sweet Raven, I love you to, and thanks for the gift that was ten times better than a moped!"

This caused both of them to burst out laughing.

_End of flashback:_

It truly was… Beast boy thought holding his now beautiful sleeping Raven in his arms as he drifted off into slumber.


	10. Prove it

**This ****is ****probably ****my ****most ****graphic ****fic ****to ****date, ****so ****you ****have ****been ****warned ****lol. ****Also,****sorry ****I ****couldn't ****come ****up ****with ****a ****better ****chapter ****name.**

Beast boy was walking down the hallway listening to his ipod.

As usual, he had the music blaring loud and he didn't even notice when Raven's door opened.

Raven grabbed the changeling by the arm and pulled him into her room and threw him on the bed.

"Hey what the hell Rae?"

Beast boy asked annoyed at being interrupted from listening to his music.

Raven pulled her hood down and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Beast boy I need to ask you something."

"Yes Rae?" Beast boy asked curiously.

"Do you still find me attractive?" Beast boy looked confused.

"Of course Rae, why would you ask something like that?"

Raven grimaced at him. "Don't play dumb with me Beast boy, I saw you eyeing that blonde girl in the city the other day." Raven said sternly.

"Oh come on Rae, don't be dumb, you know I only have eyes for you." Beast boy said huskily while wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven wasn't convinced. "Prove it." She said frowning and crossing her arms.

Beast boy rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Ugh how do I exactly?"

He asked dumbfounded. "YOU don't need to do anything, except watch."

Raven said giving him a small smirk. Raven then kicked off her boots and she grabbed ahold of her cloak.

She undid the knot that was holding it on her and she slowly removed it from her body and let it fall to the ground.

By this point, Beast boy knew what she was doing and he could already feel his member hardening.

Raven smiled seductively at her green lover and she grabbed the zipper at the back of her leotard and very slowly slid it down.

Beast boy's eyes were glued to her as the leotard fell from her body leaving her only in her undergarments.

"So Beast boy do you like what you see so far?" Raven asked in a low purr.

Beast boy nodded and he felt the bulge in his pants increase.

Raven then grabbed the back of her bra and unhooked it, but before she let it fall, she shot Beast boy another grin. She then let it fall exposing her breasts to him.

Beast boy's mouth watered and he just wanted to pin her to the ground and ravage her, but he had to stand his ground.

Raven walked closer to him, completely naked except for her panties. She then noticed the tent that was forming in his pants, and she knew it was her job to make sure that before Beast boy left this room, that bulge was going to be limp and wet.

She then walked even closer to him and placed her hand on his. "What was I doing again? Oh yes that's right, I was getting naked for you." Raven said smiling.

She then gripped his hand gently and whispered in his ear.

"Beast boy would you remove my panties please?" She asked suggestively.

Beast boy then slowly reached his hands out and grabbed the sides of her purple underwear.

He then slid them down slowly, teasing himself even more.

They then fell to the ground and Raven stepped out of them and threw them across the room. Once they were off, Raven went up to Beast boy and kneeled down.

She grabbed at his belt and undid that as she pulled the lower part of his uniform off as well as his boxers, socks, gloves and boots, leaving him in only the top part off his uniform, and Beast boy let out a small moan as she finished partially undressing him.

Raven looked down at his erection which had beads of pre cum covering it now and she smiled and pulled away from him.

"Well Beast boy what do you think? I'm pretty hot huh?" She asked spinning around once before putting her hands on her hips seductively.

"You have an amazing body Rae, better than that blonde in town, better than Terra's."

This caused Raven to give off a huge shit eating grin.

"I know my breasts aren't all that big, and my legs aren't that great, but I think I have a nice slender waste, also, I think I did a good job of shaving all the hair around my pussy to make it presentable, but my ass isn't as big as it used to be because I don't have that big bubble butt of mine anymore." As Raven said this, she flexed and turned her head around to face his gaze, which made her ass cheeks clench up and show the dimples in them.

Beast boy just sat there, staring at her body, in complete and utter shock and awe, Raven using those words to describe herself was just so HOT. Raven also saw his cock bobble and move upwards as she described her good and bad points, and this made Raven lick her lips. Beast boy saw her shaved folds, and he couldn't resist, he reached his hand out, but then pulled it away very quickly.

This made Raven frown. She did not want her Beast boy to be uncomfortable with touching her.

"It's okay Beast boy, you can touch my pussy, that's what couples do." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"But if you want a better view, here." Raven said getting on the ground and putting her legs on both of Beast boy's thighs as she squatted on the ground and held herself up in the air with her elbows, giving him a perfect view of her inner most sanctum as it spread open slowly. Beast boy couldn't take his eyes off his purple haired girlfriend's beautiful orbs, but this annoyed raven and she frowned again.

"Beast boy, I don't want you to look at my face, look at my pussy, I want you to see how wet it is." She said rubbing her legs up against his thighs.

"So Beast boy, you've honestly never had sex before?" Raven asked smiling up at him.

Beast boy was still mesmerized by her spread open pussy, it took him a couple of seconds to respond.

"No, not at all, I've just um well… "relieved" myself before but that doesn't count." Beast boy said looking slightly embarrassed.

Raven giggled.

"Oh you mean jerking off?" Raven said a huge wicked smirk taking over her face.

"Ugh yeah." Beast boy said blushing.

"And how often did you do that you green stud?" Raven asked giggling again and moving forward, giving Beast boy an even better view of her exposed vagina.

"Just whenever I got horny and felt like I needed to."

"Well what makes you horny?" Raven asked staring into his eyes, and the wicked grin never leaving her face.

"You." Beast boy said huskily and grinning at her.

"Oh really?" Raven asked, her grin becoming even bigger.

"Yes, that one time I saw you in that black two piece bikini at the beach, I had to make myself cum five or six times before I got that desire under control."

Raven looked confused. "Five or six times?" She asked her eyes widening.

Beast boy giggled nervously. "Oh yeah, I kind of have like the talent to do that." He said rubbing the back off his head nervously again.

"Beast boy! Do you mean you can cum like a whole bunch of times in a row?"

"Yeah it's like a talent, plus I did it so many times that day because I was thinking of you when I did it." Beast boy said smiling and shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Raven then knew that if he was capable of multiple orgasms, she was going to have a lot of fun with him there first time.

"Beast boy, sweetie, take off your shirt so we can get down to our love making."

She said rubbing her legs up against his thighs again.

Beast boy then removed his shirt, making him completely naked, and Raven looked up at him.

"So Beast boy, you think about me when you play with yourself huh?" She asked.

Beast boy nodded.

"Well Beast boy, tonight, I don't want you to touch your little… well BIG friend, that's going to be my job Mkay?"

She asked staring into his forest green eyes. Beast boy nodded again.

Raven then placed her feet on both sides of his fully erect manhood and began to move them up and down it, making Beast boy groan.

Raven continued with this for awhile, and she found that Beast boy moaned the loudest when she ran her feet up and down his manhood as she used one of her free hands to play with his testicles.

As Raven continued to jerk him off with her feet, Beast boy moaned even louder and she knew he was getting close.

"OH RAVEN I'M GONNA CUM!" Beast boy said shutting his eyes tight in pleasure.

"Do it Beast boy, come for Ravie, I want you to cum all over my naked body, do it green lover, I'll even grab your dick so I can aim it into my mouth and swallow your hot white cum." She exclaimed jerking him with her feet as fast as she could "Come for me Garfield." That last "come for me Garfield" did it, Raven talking to him like that sent him over the edge and he orgasmed, as a stream of his hot white seed shot out and covered Raven's neck, breasts and chest, and Beast boy felt as if he was cumming for hours.

Raven then grabbed her breasts and licked as much of his cum off of them as possible, she then licked off all of his cum that had covered her stomach as well as her arm and swallowed it as she smiled up at him.

"Oh god Raven that was amazing." Beast boy said breathing heavily.

"Ready for round two lover?" Raven asked examining is now once again fully erect member.

"Hell yeah." Beast boy said smiling.

Raven didn't waste any time, and she got on her knees as she completely engulfed his testicles into her mouth and began sucking on them as she reached up and stroked his member quickly up and down.

"Oh Raven, OH RAVEN!" Beast boy screamed in delight.

Raven then switched, she took Beast boy's balls out of her mouth and she engulfed his member into her mouth and sucked on that as she fondled and played with his testicles.

Raven felt his sack tightening as he was approaching his second climax.

Raven continued to suck on him for awhile, but as soon as she pulled away, Beast boy shot his load a second time, and Raven opened her mouth, trying to catch all of it in there.

The amount she did catch, she swallowed and she pulled away.

Her body was completely wet and sticky from Beast boy's juices and she noticed that she even had some of Beast boy's cum in her hair.

"Okay Raven, I think it's your turn to be the receiver now."

Beast boy said grinning and pinning her down on the bed, and Raven moaned in delight as he began to suck and play with her breasts. "Oh BEAST BOY." Raven said moaning even louder.

Beast boy then turned her around and he placed both of his hands on her butt cheeks and gripped them roughly as he put his face near her pussy.

Raven then spread her legs for him, giving him access to it.

"Oh Raven are you inviting me in?" Beast boy asked looking up at her seductively.

"You and only you, Beast hunk." She said grinning back.

Beast boy then used two off his fingers to stroke and massage her folds gently.

"Ooooooooh Beast boy." Raven groaned in pleasure.

This caused Beast boy to slip a finger in, then two, moving them around gently, enjoying Raven's moans.

"Beast boy Oh!" that was it, Raven came hard and her sticky hot juices covered Beast boy's fingers.

Beast boy leaned down and he licked up and swallowed all of her juices as he began to lick at her clit, flicking his tongue over her nub, before eventually sticking his tongue in and moving it in and out of her slowly.

"Beast boy oh god that feels so great." Raven shrieked in pleasure shutting her eyes tight.

Beast boy continued to eat her out, and he began moving his tongue in and out of her as fast as possible.

Raven then came a second time as she screamed his name, and he felt her juices coat his tongue with Raven's delicious flavor. He then swallowed them once more.

Beast boy then pulled away and looked down at his pale lover.

"Are you ready?" Beast boy asked grabbing both of her legs and positioning himself over her.

"Do it Beast boy, fuck my brains out." She said grinning.

"Jeez Raven, all this dirty talk, you're such a naughty girl."

"I know I am." Raven said beaming up at him.

Beast boy then thrusted into her fully and he immediately began slamming in and out of her as hard as he could as he grabbed onto both of her ass cheeks even rougher.

"Oh yes, Beast boy oh!" She moaned as Beast boy thrusted into her even harder which she didn't think was possible.

Beast boy then pulled his hands away from her ass and he began to play with her rock hard nipples as he continued to bang into her.

"OH YES BEAST BOY FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!" Raven screamed.

Beast boy obliged, and he went even faster, moving out of her completely leaving only the tip in before slamming down into her again.

"Yes that's right, fuck me hard! Show me how much of a Beast you really are!" Raven said in utter ecstasy.

Beast boy was now hitting her G spot over and over again which made Raven feel like she was in heaven, and it made her explode in pleasure with every one of her green man's thrusts.

Finally, Raven climaxed as fireworks went off behind her eyes.

"BEAST BOY!" She screamed, thrusting herself forward even more towards him, trying to get the most out of her orgasmic delight.

"OH GOD RAE!" Beast boy moaned shutting his eyes tight as he continued to move in and out of her.

Finally he came.

"RAVEN!" He screamed and his release went off like a fire hose as he released his seed deep inside of her.

Beast boy didn't even bother pulling out of her, he just collapsed and fell onto her chest as he climaxed.

"Oh God Rae that was the best thing I've ever experienced, why didn't we do it sooner?" He asked looking up at her.

"I don't know but I'm glad we finally did." Raven said pulling him close to her.

"I love you Beast boy."

Raven said in a sugary sweet tone.

"I love you to Raven." Beast boy said sweetly as he pulled her into a hot steamy French kiss that seemed to last forever.

Their tongues played with each other's until he pulled away, he then held Raven in his arms under the covers and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"God I'm so glad I'm in a relationship with you, I'm the luckiest girl ever."

Raven said smiling up at him.

"No way, I'm the luckiest guy ever to be in such a relationship with such a gorgeous girl."

Beast boy said smiling down at her.

"Gorgeous?" Raven asked smiling.

"Of course." Beast boy replied.

Then, that huge naughty grin came over her face again.

"So I'm better looking than Terra?" She asked looking at him with a devious smirk.

Beast boy sighed in exasperation.

"Yes Raven you are." "Does that make you feel better now?" He asked grinning.

"You bet it does." Raven said giggling once again and holding onto him close.

"You're MINE Beast boy, now and forever."

"Forever?" Beast boy asked looking up at her curiously.

"Ugh I know were only like nineteen now, but does this mean you want to get married to me eventually, ?" Beast boy asked hopefully

"Of course Gar, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Raven said beaming once again.

"Same here." Beast boy said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and feeling happier than he ever did before.


	11. Raven's been a bad girl

**This chapter came from a suggestion by one of my reviewers, It's extremely graphic, so don't bother reading it, and then complaining about it in a review.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

It was around midnight at the Titan's tower and Raven was in her bedroom reading one of her books.

She was so deep in thought; she didn't even notice that Beast boy had snuck into her room. But the half demon then felt two arms wrap around her waste which made her gasp in surprise and drop her book.

Beast boy then leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Hey gorgeous, why don't you put that book away so we can have some fun." He said in a suggestive whisper that made Raven shiver in delight.

"Oh Beast boy." She moaned in a soft whisper.

Beast boy then grabbed Raven gingerly by her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed so that he was on top of her.

Beast boy then flashed Raven a suggestive smile.

"OH GOD BEAST BOY!" Raven moaned even louder, just that fact that she had a horny sexy man on top of her, made her feel like she was going to explode.

Beast boy then pulled away from her as he kicked of his boots and pulled his socks off.

After he did that, he removed his gloves and grabbed the top part of his uniform and pulled it off, leaving him bare chested.

"Wanna touch Rae?" He asked in a husky voice.

Raven didn't hesitate, and she slowly ran her fingers up and down his well defined chest which made Beast boy shiver, and Goosebumps began to spread themselves around his body.

Raven then even ran both of her thumbs over his erect nipples which made him moan. Raven eventually pulled her hands away though, and once she did, Beast boy grabbed his belt and undid that as he removed the lower part of his uniform, leaving him in only his boxers.

Raven then saw the huge bulge beneath them and she giggled at the fact that she made him hard just by touching his chest.

Beast boy then gave her a sweet smile as he grabbed the sides of them and pulled them down slowly, teasing Raven and making her even wetter than she already was.

Once they were off, Beast boy threw them to the side of the bed.

He then gave Raven a wink and a sexy smile as he looked up at her.

"You like my body don't you Rae?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh God Gar, you put Play Girl models to shame." Raven said, being made even hornier with Beast boy talking and winking at her like that.

Beast boy then crawled over to her, making Raven moan in anticipation.

Raven kicked her boots off as Beast boy grabbed a hold of her cloak.

He pulled it off slowly and once it was off, he grabbed the zipper on the back of her leotard and began to pull it down slowly, teasing the both of them even more.

Beast boy stopped for a second and Raven looked up at him, biting her lower lip while smiling which gave her a very naughty look.

"What are you waiting for Beast MAN?" She asked, her seductive grin becoming even bigger.

Beast boy beamed and he felt his cock twitch at the use of that name, and he pulled her leotard completely off her and he realized she was completely naked beneath it.

This caused Beast boy's eyes to widen and Raven giggled.

"No bra or underwear?" Beast boy asked smiling and looking at her in the eyes, and she could practically see his pupils dilating from his arousal.

"No, I took them off so you could get quicker access to my body." Raven said giggling like a jackass.

Beast boy then grabbed Raven's arms and pinned her down to her bed.

"You've been a very naughty girl Raven, and now you need to be punished."

Beast boy said with a huge grin. "Oh Beast boy no." Raven said sarcastically while grinning back at him.

Beast boy leaned into her and he placed both of his hands on her breast and began to massage them roughly.

"Oh Beast boy oh!" Raven moaned in delight, becoming even wetter.

Beast boy saw this and he took one of his hands away from her breast as he reached down and began to stroke and massage her moist opening, running one finger gently over her folds as he slipped the other in and let it explore the inside of her most sensual area.

Beast boy grinned in delight when he realized how wet she was for him.

As Beast boy fingered her, he leaned in and began sucking and nibbling roughly on her left breast as he used his free hand to thumb and stroke the other.

Raven's breathing became heavier and she felt her body tense up, but just as she was about to climax, Beast boy completely pulled away from her.

This made Raven give off a confused look.

Beast boy then leaned in and whispered to her. "Listen Rae, I have a deal for you, if you can hold back from climaxing or begging through all the teasing I do to you, I'll be your butler for a week; but if you do end up begging me to let you cum, I get to have sex with you ANYWHERE I want at ANYTIME." He said giving her another hot grin.

Raven then beamed and looked up at him. "Oh so you mean I win both ways?" Raven asked giving him a sexy grin in return.

This caused him to grin and continue where he left of, sucking and massaging her breasts while simultaneously fingering her. Raven shrieked and moaned in pleasure but once again just as she was about to climax, he pulled away and licked some of her juices off of his fingers.

"Oh god Beast boy ugh" She moaned at coming so close to cumming.

Beast boy grinned and he leaned down and ran his tongue up and down her opening, making Raven squirm and grab at her purple bed sheets.

Beast boy then grabbed at both of her thighs as he probed his tongue into her soaked pussy, he swirled it around inside of her, enjoying her moans.

Raven grabbed at her hair and shut her eyes tight, this was going to be hard, Beast boy was so good at eating her pussy, she felt like she was just going to explode and her juices were going to completely cover his face.

"Oh fuck Gar." Raven yelled grabbing onto her sheets even tighter as Beast boy continued to move his tongue in and out off her as he played with her breasts and rock hard nipples. Beast boy continued to eat her out for a couple more minutes before he pulled away from her and licked his lips.

"Wow Rae, I'm surprised you held out this long." Beast boy said looking up at her.

"It's not easy." Raven said, sweat completely covering her bangs that were matted to her forehead.

"Well now it's time for round three lover." Beast boy said grabbing her and laying her down on his lap.

"Beast boy what are y-.." Raven couldn't continue because she felt Beast boy give a hard slap to her left butt cheek.

Surprisingly, this aroused her even more and she didn't know how long she was going to be able to hold out.

"Beast boy spank me harder!" Raven moaned shutting her eyes tight as Beast boy continued to smack her behind as he prodded two of his fingers into her opening once more and he began thrusting them in and out.

Raven felt like she had just reached nirvana, this felt so godamn good!

Beast boy continued to finger her while spanking her at the same time, making her scream with each whack.

"YES BEAST BOY SPANK ME HARDER I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!"

Raven screamed shutting her eyes tight and Beast boy continued with the spanking for about 30 more seconds before once again pulling away.

"Wow Rae, it looks like you might win this." Beast boy said once again licking her juices off of his fingers as he grinned up at her.

"Ready for the final round?" Beast boy asked seductively.

"Yes, but first…" Raven said trailing off and leaning towards him.

She leaned down and let her mouth engulf his pre cum soaked member as she started to suck.

"Raven! Jeez do you have to give me a blowjob every time we have sex?"

He asked jokingly while smiling down at her.

Raven then pulled away from his cock for a second and looked up at him.

"Yes." She replied simply looking up at him and giving him a soft seductive smirk.

"Well you're lucky I can cum more than once." He joked again.

"I know I'm a very lucky girl." Raven said giggling and completely engulfing his huge member into her mouth once again as she sucked on it for all she was worth.

"Oh god Rae." Beast boy moaned throwing his head back and resisting the urge to just grab her by the hair and start throat fucking her as hard as he could.

Raven then bobbed her head up and down as she let the tip of her tongue move up and down the opening off his penis.

"Please Rae, don't stop." Beast boy said burying his hands into her hair gently while moaning.

Beast boy felt like such a whore saying that, belt it felt so good.

Raven continued to suck on him until finally he emptied his testicles into her mouth, shooting rope after rope after rope off his seed into her mouth as she sucked it down furiously while she began to finger herself.

Once she made sure she swallowed all of it, she pulled away and Beast boy grabbed her and pinned her down once again for the final round.

Beast boy first teasingly ran his cock up and down the opening of her pussy, which made her even wetter as she moaned in longing for him.

Finally, Beast boy thrusted into her and began to move in and out of her, and as he did this, he leaned down and began massaging and sucking on her breasts as he banged into her even harder.

Raven opened up her mouth wide as she shut her eyes tight in pleasure.

She was sweating even more now, and her sweat covered hair was scattered all over the pillow she was laying on, and once again she felt as if she was about to cum.

Beast boy sensed this and pulled out of her. Raven then couldn't take it anymore. "Oh god Gar, you win, please fuck me, please." She said begging. "Are you sure Rae?" Beast boy asked with another huge sexy grin.

"BEAST BOY PLEASE FUCK ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She screamed.

Beast boy willingly obliged, and he thrusted back into her and continued to move in and out of her quickly, finally Raven came as she experienced the greatest orgasm of her life, which was magnified ten fold by all the teasing that Beast boy had put her through.

Beast boy came a second later and screamed out her name.

He remained inside of her after and pulled her into a kiss. They made out for awhile before Beast boy eventually pulled away.

"You lose Rae Rae." He joked.

"I know, and don't call me that." Raven said with a small smile while giving him a playful shove.

"Well you know what this means; I get to have sex with you WHEN I want WHENEVER I want." He said pulling her into another kiss.

"Well like I said before, this is still victory for me anyway." Raven said smiling naughtily.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you to Gar."

Let's just say that the next couple of weeks would completely scar and haunt the other three Titans for the rest of their lives.


	12. Halloween Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beast boy or Raven, but it sure is fun to play with them *giggles naughtily***

"Please Rae?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Oh come on Rae, why do you always have to suck the fun out of everything?" Beast boy asked glaring at his girlfriend.

"Because Beast boy I am NOT wearing a costume like that in front of the other Titans."

Raven said glaring back at her green skinned lover. It was Halloween, and all of the Titans were getting ready to attend a Halloween party that was going to be celebrated at the Titans' West tower.

Beast boy and Raven however, were already several minutes late because the two were busy having a heated argument. About what you ask? Raven's costume. Yes, Raven didn't even want to wear ANY costume in the first place but Beast boy had kept nagging her. Finally, Raven hesitantly agreed to wear a costume. Well, until she saw the costume Beast boy had picked out for her that is.

It was a nurse costume, yes one that Beast boy had specifically ordered from an adult Halloween costume catalog. The nurse costume was very revealing, the top was extremely small short and tight, and revealed a lot of the stomach as well as the cleavage. The bottom part, which was a skirt, was small, short and tight as well, and the only part it covered was the crotch area, completely revealing the legs.

When Raven saw it, she was stunned to say the least; she hated revealing so much skin, especially in front of other people.

"Come on Raven it will make you look sexy, well sexier than you already are." Beast boy said smiling and giggling.

Raven's cheeks turned pink at the changeling's words but she tried to hide it and she made sure to hold up her stern look.

"I'm still not wearing it Gar." Raven said firmly. An evil grin then spread over Beast boy's face.

"Fine Raven, you don't have to wear it, but I just won't make love to you for an entire month." Beast boy said, his evil grin becoming even bigger.

Raven's eyes widened. "You're bluffing." She said nervously.

"Try me, I waited nineteen years before I had sex, I can wait a measly month."

"You were waiting since you were born?" Raven asked teasingly.

"You know what I mean." Beast boy said grimacing at her. Raven thought he was lying, but what if he wasn't? She'd die if she couldn't sleep with him for an entire month, especially considering how good in bed he was. Raven decided not to take the chance.

"Alright Beast boy I'll wear it." Raven said crossing her arms and frowning. "REALLY RAVEN?!" Beast boy said practically jumping with joy.

"Yes." Raven replied simply in her monotone. "Thanks' Rae, you're the best." Beast boy said giving her a quick peck on the lips which made Raven's face turn crimson.

"We're not staying super long though, I just want to say hello to everyone and just hang out for awhile, you understand?" Raven asked shooting him another stern look. "Understood." Beast boy said practically beaming.

Raven then changed into her costume and examined herself in the mirror. "God, I feel like such an idiot wearing this." Raven said frowning. "No way Rae, you look amazing and incredibly hot." Beast boy said flashing her a huge grin.

Robin, Star Fire and Cyborg had already left the tower during their argument so the two of them decided to just fly to the party. Just as they were about to exit Raven's room however, Beast boy grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" Raven asked annoyed. "You forgot to put on your nurse hat, nurse." Beast boy said giving her another huge grin. Raven sighed in exaggeration and reached down to retrieve the nurse hat which was the final part of the costume.

As she bent over to get it however, she gave Beast boy a perfect view of her purple panties as her small skirt rode up. Beast boy couldn't resist and he ran his hand up her leg and under her small skirt.

"Beast boy! We'll have plenty of time for that later you horn dog." Raven said turning around and giving him a sly smirk as she put on the nurse hat.

Beast boy beamed in response. "Well come on, lets go nurse." Beast boy said smiling and grabbing Raven's hand as they exited the tower together. Beast boy morphed into an eagle and flew besides his girlfriend, and before the two of them knew it, they had arrived at the Titans' West Tower.

As they two of them entered, Raven couldn't help but feel a little twinge of anxiety spark through her veins at being seen by the others in such a costume.

'_But remember Raven, you need to where the costume or else you won't be able to have sexy time with Beast boy for an entire month."_ Raven thought to herself. _"Well it is just for a little while." _She thought to herself again. Beast boy was wearing a life guard costume that was also very revealing.

It consisted of red shorts that completely exposed his long muscular green legs, and a white sleeveless shirt that said _Bikini inspector_ on it written in big pink letters. Beast boy also had a whistle around his neck and Raven knew that Beast boy had also ordered his costume from the same exact adult catalog.

Robin and Star Fire were dressed up as bride and groom, much to Robin's disdain.

"_Well I guess I'm not the only one who was forced to wear a costume."_ Raven thought, not being able to hide a small smirk from coming over her face. However the smirk immediately vanished when she realized that a lot of eyes were set on her, which also made her cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

Her cheeks then turned even redder when she realized that Aqua lad was approaching her.

"Wow Raven, I… I honestly didn't know you were into costumes like that." Aqua lad said, examining her and blushing a little bit himself. "Well the grass stain here wanted me to wear it." Raven said smiling and turning her head to Beast boy who was still holding her hand. "Oh well that makes perfect sense then." Aqua lad said, regaining his composure. Before she knew it, a lot of the Titans were surrounding her and Beast boy.

"Wow Raven, nice costume!" Speedy said examining her up and down. "Where'd you get it?" He asked curiously. "Don't ask me, Beast boy ordered it from some adult catalog." Raven said with a small smirk.

"A catalog? As in a magazine? I didn't even know you could read BB!" Cyborg said placing a hand on the green Titan's shoulder. Beast boy glared up at him. "Doesn't reading usually involve a book? I didn't even know that Beast boy knew what a book was." Raven said smiling mischievously, trying to agitate her boyfriend even more. "Dude! That's not cool; I totally know how to read! and I know what a book is, it's porn on paper!"

Beast boy said breaking out in a giggle.

"Beast boy don't you think those costumes are a bit much?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Says the boy wonder who's dressed up as a groom with his girlfriend as the bride." Beast boy said with a smug grin. This caused Robin's face to turn bright red.

"Oh do not pay attention to friend Robin; I think the two of you look as the earth males say, very spicy!"

Star Fire said embracing the two of them in a bone crushing hug. "Ugh thanks Star." Beast boy said giving her a smile.

"So how long have the two of you been together now?" Aqua Lad asked. "Almost a year." Beast boy replied quickly while grinning.

"What's it like having Beast boy as a boyfriend?" Speedy asked Raven.

"Well, he can be annoying at times, especially when he makes me where stuff like this." Raven said looking over at Beast boy and grinning. "You know you love me anyway." Beast boy said giving her a kiss on the cheek which made her blush and the others laugh.

So it went on like that for awhile, they would talk to the other Titans and just hang out, Beast boy also made sure to pig out on the candy.

Once they got back to the tower, it was past midnight.

The two of them entered Raven's room together and Raven shut her door, getting ready to change into her pajamas, but before she could, Beast boy grabbed her by the arm.

"Well what about the promise you made to me earlier?" Beast boy said huskily whispering in her ear while he embraced her tightly.

Raven smiled and turned around to face him. "Well Garfield, you want this nurse to give you a checkup huh?" Raven asked smiling at him seductively. Beast boy nodded and smiled at her suggestively as he pulled her into a kiss that seemed to last forever. Beast boy wrapped his arms around her body as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Raven's mouth was warm, wet and tasted great, but it did not betray the characteristic that was Raven, it was tough and it wanted control. Raven's tongue invaded and explored the changeling's mouth as their tongues began to wrestle with each other. This went on for awhile until Raven pulled away.

"Well take of your clothes Gar so I can give you your checkup." Beast boy didn't hesitate, and he sat on the bed as he pulled of his shirt slowly as he slowly pulled his shorts and boxers off, revealing his masculine body to her.

"I'm ready for my check up now sexy nurse." Beast boy said grinning seductively at her.

Raven then slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder delicately.

"Now tell me where does it hurt?" Raven whispered into his ear which made him shiver in delight.

Beast boy didn't answer; instead he simply looked up at her and lowered his gaze to his groin.

Raven smiled and she got on her knees as she examined his half risen member.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Raven asked grinning up at him and giggling.

"Yes nurse." Beast boy said grinning back. Raven then wrapped her hand delicately around his nine inch green penis and began to move it up and down, slowly at first but then gradually picking up pace and soon his member became rock hard.

Raven then ran her thumb over the opening, catching a glob of his pre cum onto her finger as she placed it into her mouth and sucked it off slowly, making Beast boy moan. Raven smiled and continued with the hand job, only now she began to use both of her hands to jerk the green titan off and Beast boy closed his eyes and his moans became even louder.

"Oh Nurse Raven!" Beast boy shrieked in pleasure. That name caused Raven to pick up the pace and Beast boy's pre cum began to flow over her fingers. Just as he was about to climax, Raven pulled her hands away and licked and sucked all of his pre cum off of her fingers. "Do you want me to continue, patient?"

Raven asked licking her lips and grinning. "Yes Nurse." Beast boy said smiling and anxiously awaiting what else she was going to do with him. Raven then leaned down and stuck her tongue out, letting it trace up and down his member slowly, catching even more off his pre cum onto her tongue. "Oh god Rae." Beast boy said moaning at her teasing. Finally, Raven slowly engulfed the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked slowly.

"RAVEN OH!" Beast boy moaned, engulfed in so much pleasure. Raven then engulfed his entire member into her mouth as she grabbed onto his muscular legs and deep throated him, bobbing her head up and down and sucking on his member furiously. "Raven Oh GOD!" Beast boy screamed grabbing onto her shoulders tightly.

Raven shut her eyes as she continued with the blow job, and before she knew it Beast boy's cock was clenching in her mouth and she knew what was to come, mainly Beast boy!

This prompted Raven to start sucking even harder as she began to massage his testicles with her hands.

That did it. Beast boy burst as he shot his hot load off into Raven's mouth. Raven made sure to swallow every single drop, which she did before pulling away as she licked her lips.

"Does your penis feel better now patient?" Raven asked with a huge naughty grin.

"Yes much better." Beast boy said grinning and wiping his sweat covered bangs off of his forehead.

"But nurse Raven, come closer I have to tell you a secret." Beast boy said with an evil smirk.

Raven grinned and got up off her knees as she leaned closer to him.

"Closer." Beast boy said giggling. Raven then leaned even closer into him and once she did, Beast boy tackled her and pinned her down beneath him, making her scream in pleasure and causing her nurse hat to fly off.

"OH Beast boy!, what are you doing?' Raven asked him, beaming.

"Now it's time for your checkup." Beast boy said winking at her, and this made Raven sigh dreamily.

Raven kicked her shoes off as Beast boy grabbed her small top and pulled it off revealing her purple lacy bra.

Beast boy tore that off quickly exposing her soft white breasts and her perky pink nipples which were already rock hard from Raven's arousal. "Now you tell ME where it hurts." Beast boy said in a completely lust filled voice. Raven then felt his erect member digging into her leg which made her let out a long moan.

"Well?" Beast boy asked in a sweet voice. "Actually it hurts in two places." Raven said with another naughty grin.

"And where might those places be?" "Take a guess." Raven said giggling in anticipation.

Beast boy then placed both of his hands on her breasts and began massaging them, stroking the soft flesh there and tweaking her nipples. "Oh BEAST BOY!" Raven said moaning in delight.

"You like that, don't you nurse?" Beast boy asked continuing his strokes. "Oh so much." Raven said with a dazed and dreamy expression on her face. Beast boy smiled and he leaned in and began running his tongue in circles around her right nipple before engulfing her breast into his mouth as he thumbed and played with the other, once Beast boy was done, he gave the same treatment to her left breast which made Raven moan and she could feel her juices running down her legs now. Beast boy saw this and he slipped his hand under her small skirt once more as he touched her completely damp underwear. He pulled them down her legs from under her skirt before eventually grabbing the skirt and pulling that off as well, exposing her to him.

"The most beautiful thing in the world." Beast boy said examining her naked body.

"Oh Beast boy." Raven whispered in delight. Beast boy then grabbed Raven's thighs as he leaned in and traced his tongue up and down her womanhood, catching her wonderful juices onto his tongue as he swallowed them.

Beast boy then leaned in and slipped his tongue into her opening as Beast boy began to move it in and out quickly. "oh BEAST BOY OH!" Raven groaned in ecstasy grabbing onto Beast boy's grass green hair as he continued to move his tongue in and out of her. Raven then grabbed onto his hair even tighter as she felt her climax coming up. She tried to hold it in but she came and her warm juices flowed into the changeling's mouth as he swallowed them eagerly. Raven then pulled away, thinking that he was done but he grabbed onto her thighs again and leaned into her.

"Oh I'm not done yet Nurse." Beast boy said laughing as he leaned down and slipped a finger into her pussy as he moved it in and out while simultaneously licking around her opening. This caused Raven to cum immediately and her juices covered Beast boy's finger and dripped onto her purple bed sheets. Beast boy licked all the juices from around her opening which caused her to cum a third time.

"BEAST BOY FUCK!" Raven screamed as lights began to flash behind her eyes. Beast boy drank her juices up again as he straddled her and leaned into her.

Beast boy placed a kiss on her lips as his emerald eyes looked into her amethyst ones.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you, you naughty little nurse?" Beast boy asked leaning his forehead against hers so she could have an even better view of his forest colored orbs.

"OH Yes Beast boy please!" Raven practically moaned.

That's all he needed to hear, and Beast boy thrusted into her as he grabbed onto her breasts.

Beast boy thrusted in and out of her quickly as he leaned down and began to suck on both of her breasts.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed. Beast boy shut his eyes and thrusted even faster as he began to scream and moan under his own pleasure as did Raven. Finally they reached their peaks together as Raven bucked her hips and Beast boy released his seed inside of her. "RAVEN!" BEAST BOY!" Raven's hair as well as her body was covered in sweat, and both she and Beast boy's hair were scattered wildly across their heads from all the sweat.

Beast boy remained inside of her and he layed his head on her breasts as he looked up at her.

"See now was wearing the costume really that bad?" "No, since I would die if I couldn't have sexy time with you for an entire month." Beast boy laughed. "Sexy time?" "That's like a term I would come up with."

"Well I guess you're rubbing off on me you naughty little grass stain." Raven said grinning evilly down at him.

"Beast boy now I have to tell YOU a secret." Raven said softly. "What?" Beast boy asked looking up at her curiously.

Raven then leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I love you Beast boy." "Aw I love you to Rae." Beast boy said pulling her into another kiss as he covered the two of them up with Raven's bed sheet as he snuggled up against her, getting a perfect smell of her lavender scented hair.

"Well Raven, if Halloween was this good I can't wait until Christmas or New Year." Beast boy said breaking out into laughter. Raven then gave him a playful punch on the shoulder as the two began to laugh with each other in unison.


	13. BB and Rae's kinky valentine's Day

Beast boy was sitting on the couch in the main room of Titan's tower mindlessly watching television when he heard someone enter the room.

It was none other then his pale skinned girlfriend Raven, and she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Hey babe." Beast boy said huskily as she moved closer to him.

"Hey sexy." Raven said in a low purr as she straddled his lap and gave him a peck on the lips. "You know what today is right?" Beast boy asked her smiling kindly. "I sure do." Raven said smiling kindly back.

"Today's Valentines Day, and there's no other person that I would want to spend this day with more than you Beast boy." Raven said smiling and cuddling up against her green boyfriend's chest.

"Aw, and there's no other person that _I_ would want to spend today with more than you Raven, my one and only love."

"Oh Beast boy." Raven said leaning in as the two embraced in a passionate kiss.

Once they pulled away, Raven looked up and smiled at Beast boy.

"I have a surprise for you Beast boy." Raven said in a sweet voice.

"Oh really?" Beast boy asked his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Not that kind of surprise you perv." Raven said giving him a playful shove.

"Awww." Beast boy said pretending to be upset.

Raven rolled hey eyes and smiled as she grabbed Beast boy's hand and led him into the kitchen.

"It's in here." Raven said walking up to the stove as she pulled the drawer open.

Beast boy's eyes widened, inside was a huge chocolate cake that Raven had made for Beast boy.

"Raven you made this for me? God you are defiantly a better girlfriend than I am a boyfriend."

"Oh it's not much Beast boy really, and you know I'd do anything for my precious Beast." Raven said winking at him.

Beast boy smiled until he suddenly smelt something burning.

"Hey what's that smell?" Beast boy asked nervously.

Raven's eyes widened and she panicked.

"Oh no I must've left it in to long!" Raven yelled.

She made a dash for the stove as she opened up the door.

Too late.

The cake exploded covering her and Beast boy head to toe in chocolate cake batter.

Raven felt like crying, she had worked so hard on making this, and now it was ruined because she had made the dumb mistake of leaving it in to long.

"Oh Beast boy…I'm so sorry." Raven said shutting her eyes as tears began to well up.

No, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't. But she couldn't help it and the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

This made Beast boy want to cry.

"Oh Raven, don't be so hard on yourself, it was a simple mistake, and please don't cry because it breaks my heart when you do that."

Beast boy said embracing the girl in a hug.

That alone made a huge smile come over her face. Beast boy say this and he smiled back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Besides…" Beast boy said huskily. "I still know how we can enjoy your cake that you made."

Before Raven could respond, she felt Beast boy's tongue on her cheek, licking up the chocolate cake batter.

Raven's face turned bright red and she let out a soft moan.

"B-b-beast boy do you really think we should be doing this in well… here?" Raven asked.

"Relax we're the only ones in here until midnight, the others are out on dates." Raven had forgotten about that and she smiled slyly as Beast boy continued to lick the batter off her cheek. Once Beast boy was done, he moved to the other cheek and began to lick the batter off that one as well.

Once he finished, he pulled his tongue away from her cheek and licked his lips.

"Here now it's your turn Beast boy." Raven said seductively leaning into him as she placed her tongue on his cheek and began licking the batter off of his green skin. "Oh Raven." Beast boy giggled in delight as she began to lick his other cheek as well. Beast boy then could feel himself hardening as Raven began to lick up and down his neck as she nipped and bit at it. Raven continued to lick the batter off his neck for awhile before she pulled away.

She then looked down and saw the huge bulge beneath his pants and her eyes widened and she giggled.

"Oh, so is your friend down there trying to get my attention?" Raven asked flirting like a horny school girl.

Beast boy then grabbed Raven which made her shriek and giggle in delight.

He then began to grind his hardness up against her moist clit.

"Beast boy OH!" Raven moaned throwing her head back as the two of them continued to dry hump.

"You like that don't you Raven?" Beast boy asked leaning in and nibbling on her soft batter covered neck. "Oh yes Beast boy." Raven said moaning even louder. He then licked her neck and continued to nip and suck it just as Raven had done for him.

Beast boy then pulled away. "As beautiful as you look now Raven, you look even more beautiful with your clothes off." He said as he grabbed onto her cloak and pulled it off of her. Raven then pushed Beast boy away slightly as she kicked off her boots and tore her leotard off leaving her in only her undergarments. Raven then pounced on Beast boy sending him falling to the kitchen floor. She slammed her lips up against his as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

As she did this, she wormed her hands under his shirt and began to stroke and massage his masculine chest.

Not going to let her be the dominant one for once, his tongue wrestled with hers as he ran his hands all over Raven's cute toned stomach.

Raven moaned in thankfulness and she then removed her bra and panties and grabbed Beast boy's clothes and tore them off, making him naked as well.

The two of them then got off of the floor as they wrapped their arms around each other and continued French kissing as their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

Raven ran her hands all over his chest and even groped Beast boy's toned ass which made Beast boy let out a sexy moan into her mouth as he continued to kiss her which aroused Raven even more.

Beast boy then let out a lust filled growl as he pushed Raven up against the kitchen wall.

"Oh Beast boy you big strong man be gentle." She said in between kisses.

Their tongues continued to battle for awhile until Raven pulled away.

"Beast boy get on the ground." Raven said with a sexy smirk."

"Why my love?" Beast boy said sexily breathing into her ear as he began to fondle and play with her breasts.

"You'll see." Raven said with another naughty smirk.

Beast boy obeyed, and he layed on the kitchen ground as Raven scooped up some more off the cake batter that was in the tin that she had put it.

Raven then spread the batter all over his chest which made Beast boy moan in surprise and longing.

Once she was done, she leaned into his chest and began licking and sucking the batter off of it making Beast boy moan even louder.

"Oh god Raven this feels so good!" He moaned.

Raven then continued to lick and suck on his chest for awhile until she pulled away.

"Was that batter yummy Raven?" He said suggestively.

"Almost as yummy as your cock Beast boy." She said with a seductive grin.

"Speaking of which…" She said trailing off. Raven then moved her head down to his genitals and smiled.

"Look at that huge green penis all erect and happy to see me." She said beginning to stroke it gently.

"Oh Raven,oh." The changeling moaned shutting his eyes tight.

Raven continued to stroke and massage his erection as she began to lightly palm and massage his balls. Raven then leaned down and began sucking on the head of his cock gently which made Beast boy moan even louder. Raven then pulled her mouth away from his penis and she ran her hand gently through his green pubic hair.

"God Beast boy, your green pubes are so sexy, don't ever shave." She said giggling again.

"Don't worry, I'd never do that, if a guy shaves his crotch hair, it makes him a pussy." Beast boy said smiling down at his lover.

Beast boy then got up and pinned Raven to the ground.

"It's your turn now." He said huskily grabbing a handful of batter and spreading it all over her chest as well as her breasts which made Raven let out a series of soft moans. Once he was done, he leaned over her and ran his tongue in circles all over her stomach, sucking and licking the batter off of her. 'BEAST boy! Oh OH!" she moaned loudly. Beast boy smiled and continued his work as he then leaned into her breasts and sucked and licked the batter of them as well.

"Oh Beast boy, you're making me so hot, please just fuck me now." She said commanding yet moaning at the same time.

"Are you sure love?" He asked placing his hands on her breasts.

"Beast boy don't make me hit you." Raven said grinning and giving him another playful shove.

Beast boy first slipped a finger into her pussy, thrusting it in and out and enjoying her wetness and making Raven give out a soft pleasurable whimper.

Beast boy then thrusted fully into Raven's beautiful body and he grabbed onto her breasts as he began to ride her even faster.

"Yes Beast boy, do me hard on the kitchen floor." Raven said shutting her eyes tight and moaning in ecstasy.

Beast boy wasn't going to last long, he knew that, and he pulled Raven into a kiss as she wrapped her arms around him as he continued to bang in and out of her. Then at exactly the same time, they came.

Beast boy remained inside of her and kissed her once more.

"Happy Valentines day Raven I love you." Beast boy said smiling down at her.

"I love you to Beast boy, and happy Valentines." Raven said smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Well it looks like we have to clean this kitchen up." Beast boy said smiling.

"Yeah but maybe we should get dressed and cleaned up first." Raven said smiling back as the two of them broke into laughter.


	14. Pictures

It was late morning at the Titans' Tower, the place I had been living in for nearly six years now.

When I first moved in with the others six years ago, I was apprehensive.

After all, I barely knew any of them, and I wasn't really a people person to begin with.

But after living with them for awhile, they grew on me and became like family.

Well except for one of them, who was way more than family to me.

And that person, was none other than Garfield Mark Logan, or "Beast boy."

I loved him, ever since after the Malchior incident where he comforted me.

I remembered when I hugged him, I just wanted to lean up and place my lips up against his, but I unfortunately had to restrain myself since I wasn't sure if he liked me back at the time.

That however, changed soon. About five months after we returned from Tokyo, Beast boy had asked me out on a date.

He never really said the word "date" but instead dinner and a movie, which was obviously still a date.

I was ecstatic, and felt like embracing him in a hug as soon as he asked me, but I didn't want to sound eager.

That night was probably one of the greatest nights of my life, especially since we both shared our first kiss together.

At the time I couldn't believe it; I had my first kiss with him, my one true love.

Of course, I never said that to him, the little grass stain already had a big enough head as it was, I didn't need to make it even bigger.

After we shared our kiss and admitted our love, we began dating, and so far we've been together happily for almost a month.

As a matter of fact, it would be one month today.

I was sitting on the couch in the main room, reading one of my books.

Although my thoughts were not focused on the books at all, but rather my green skinned boyfriend, and how we were going to celebrate our one month anniversary.

Just then, the object of my affection himself walked into the main room and took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Hey Rae, you sleep good last night?" He asked, putting his green hand on my soft thigh.

Beast boy's hands were so…unique without his gloves, they were a paler shade of green, probably due to not being exposed as much, and all of his fingers on his hands had some talons petruding where the nail should be.

They were beautiful to me.

I tried my hardest not to smile and keep my stern demeanor, but the ghost of a smile still managed to show up on my face.

"I slept just fine thanks for asking." I said kindly, flipping to another page of my book.

"Watcha reading Rae?" He asked me, leaning in close to examine my book.

"Nothing that would interest you." I say teasingly, my smile becoming even bigger.

"So I guess that means Kama sutra is out then." Beast boy joked, flashing me a huge toothy grin which made one of his fangs petrude out.

He looked so cute when he did that.

I just blushed and gave him a playful glare. Beast boy and I have not slept with each other yet.

Well we have, but in the literal sense of the term, not what most people think of when they hear it.

It was because I wasn't ready for something like that yet, but I knew Beast boy was, he always tried to get me to do it with him, but he was surprisingly patient and I knew he would wait until I was ready.

He really was a sweetheart.

He was still in his pajamas since he just got up (he was almost always the last to get up, which was usually past 12:00, unless there was trouble in the city of course) and he was wearing a white wife beater and a pair of gray and blue checkered boxers which totally revealed his long sexy muscular legs to me.

I started to flush, the naughty thoughts that I sometimes would have about him were coming back.

I imagined him, completely naked and handcuffed to my bed covered in caramel…

I shook my head; it wasn't good to keep having these erotic thoughts about him, even if I did love him with all my heart.

"Hey Raven are you alright?" Beast boy asked me, putting a hand gently on my shoulder which made me flush even more.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied simply, and Beast boy let it go immediately and pulled his hand away.

"Why don't you get dressed Beast boy, you know what today is, don't you?" I asked him, hoping that he did.

No such luck.

"Ugh Friday?" He replied stupidly, rubbing the back of his head.

I gave him a glare, a real one this time.

"Okay I give up." Beast boy said, giving me a very nervous smile.

"Today" I began sternly, "is our one month anniversary." I finished, my glare that I was giving to him never ceasing.

"We got married?" Beast boy joked once more, trying to lighten the situation.

I just sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"No Gar, It's been one month since we've started dating."

"You called me Gar." Beast boy giggled.

My normally amethyst eyes then began to glow red and this instantly made Beast boy serious again.

"Ugh well what's your point Rae?" He asked, starting to sweat nervously.

"I was thinking that maybe you and I could do something today, but now I'm having second thoughts." I stated, my eyes going back to their normal color.

"Oh please Rae! I'm sorry, forgive me!" He yelled out embracing me in a tight hug.

He knew I couldn't resist that and I began to smile again.

"Alright alright, you can be an idiot sometimes, but you're my idiot now get dressed." I say, giving him a playful shove and he instantly leans in and gives me a peck on the cheek as he gets up off the couch and heads towards the hallway, however suddenly he stops and looks back at me.

"Hey Rae." This made me give out a surprised moan, especially since I had my hand on the spot where he had kissed me and I was blushing slightly.

"Yes?" I ask him, trying not to draw attention to where my hand just was.

"Why don't you come in here and help me pick out some stuff to wear since if we go out I don't just want to wear my usual uniform, and besides it will be a good excuse for you to see me in my boxers." He said giving me a wink which made me get butterflies in my stomach.

"Alright." I reply softly, getting up of the couch.

By this point it was almost 1:00 in the afternoon and Cyborg was out in the garage, working on his beloved T car like usual and Robin and StarFire were in the kitchen.

I could have sworn I heard StarFire saying something to Robin but I couldn't remember what it was specifically.

Beast boy waited until I caught up with him and once I did, he held his arm out and I immediately entangled it with my own.

So arms linked we headed down to the hallway and into Beast boy's room.

We took at least ten minutes deciding what he was going to wear.

So far he was wearing a pair of white sneakers with a pair of black jeans and a belt, but we still had to decide on a shirt.

"How about this Rae?" Beast boy asked me holding up a shirt.

I looked at it. The shirt was completely black and had a blue stick figure on it, only the stick figure had three legs, and below the stick figure was the word "gifted".

"Put it back." I said sternly pointing my finger towards his dresser.

"Godamnit." Beast boy said in annoyance.

Eventually we both decided on another shirt that was also completely black, except this one just had a white skull and cross bones on it.

I made a face at him. "What, what's wrong with this one?" He asked getting irritated.

"Nothing it's just… you have a lot of dark gothic clothes Beast boy, I wouldn't take you as that kind of person." I said smiling slightly.

"I'm not; I guess it's just a coincidence." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"Aren't you gonna change Rae?" He asked me as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"No, besides I don't even have any other clothes but if I did I would still stick to this, it suits me the best." I said.

"Okay if that's what you like best love." Beast boy said leaning in and pressing his lips up against mine.

I kissed back until we eventually pulled away. We then left his room and headed back down the hallway holding hands.

Beast boy was also wearing a pair of black gloves to cover his hands since he was out in public. Once we reentered the main room, we saw StarFire talking to Robin.

"But boyfriend Robin this would be a perfect chance for us to express our love for one another." StarFire said sweetly.

Robin sighed in response. "StarFire I always go with you, why don't you ask Beast boy and Raven to go, it's their one month anniversary anyway."

I then turned my head to Beast boy and shot him a nasty look.

"See even HE remembered." I say glaring at Beast boy for the millionth time that day.

"He probably just heard overheard us."

"He was in the kitchen when we discussed it Beast boy." I shot back.

"Women." I heard Beast boy grumble. "What was that?" I ask him, not really angrily but merely trying to tease him.

"Oh nothing my love." Beast boy said in an over the top sugary sweet tone.

"That's what I thought." I said, giving him a small smirk. "Alright Robin." StarFire said turning away from her boyfriend and heading over to Beast boy and I who were still holding hands. However, I immediately pulled my hand away from his when StarFire saw us.

"Friends Beast boy and Raven would you care to join me in going to the mall of shopping to take some photos?" StarFire asked us in her loud and cheery voice when she gets excited. "Photos?" I hear Beast boy ask curiously.

"Yes! You see I was going to ask Robin but me and him have already done it many times before, so I was wondering if the two of you would like to come with me to get your pictures taken."

"Sure Star that sounds…nice." I said, searching for the right word.

Beast boy agreed and soon the three of us headed off to the local shopping mall in Jump City.

As we entered the mall, some people cast them looks however Beast boy and I tried to ignore them.

Soon we got to a place in the mall where a man was behind a camera snapping photos of different couples in the mall.

Once the man finished with the couple, StarFire walked up to him.

"I was wondering if maybe I could take over so I could take some photos of my friends as they are a couple."

"Go right ahead, I need a break anyway." The man replied as he left the camera and headed towards the food court.

StarFire then got behind the camera and motioned for Beast boy and I to take our place for the photo.

"Smile." StarFire said giggling and preparing the camera.

Beast boy then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave a huge toothy grin which once again made one of his fangs show. I then gave a small as StarFire took the picture.

Beast boy and I were getting ready to leave but StarFire wanted another.

"Wait; let me take a couple more." StarFire said smiling and once again positioning the camera.

We agreed, and this time I wrapped my arms around Beast boy's neck and give a flirtatious smile towards the camera as StarFire snaps the second photo.

"Oh this is marvelous!" StarFire squealed out in delight.

As she readied the next photo, I feel Beast boy wrap his arms around my waste and pull me close to him.

I feel his warm breath on the back of my neck and it makes me shiver in delight.

The thoughts come back once again.

I imagined Beast boy placing hot kisses up and down my neck, pulling me close as he removes my cloak and leotard. His hands cascading over my breast, making me throw back my head in delight.

Suddenly a huge blush comes over my face but I manage to make it go away.

StarFire snaps the picture once again and gets ready for the fourth. Before she does however, I felt a little playful and pulled Beast boy towards me as I life my left leg up until it reaches his waist.

Beast boy lets out a small gasp but he does not pull away. I lean into his ear and whisper to him.

"Do you want me Beast boy?" I ask him seductively.

"Yes…" He chokes out, almost inaudibly. I smile and keep him close to me as StarFire snaps the next picture.

"Friend Raven, it looks as if you're… how people on Earth say, "seducing" friend Beast boy." StarFire said, letting out another giggle in delight.

The naughty thoughts then come back, except in full force.

I imagine us completely naked as Beast boy pounds into me relentlessly as a grab onto his shoulders and scream his name.

I then lean into his pointy ear once more. "Say what you want Beast boy." I whisper to him once more.

Beast boy then leans into my ear which once again makes me shiver in pleasure.

"I want you Raven." He moans into my ear and suddenly I feel something nudging my thigh and I realize it's his penis! His hard penis is poking me in the thigh. I let out a lust filled moan and pull him even closer to me, which I didn't think was possible. I licked my lips. "Oh Garfield, you're soooo hard." I say sexily.

StarFire took one more picture and was getting ready to take another until I heard Beast boy lean into my ear again.

"I want you Raven." He says once more, and I once again feel his hard cock nudge up against my leg, as if begging me to pay attention to it. God he was so hard!

"Ugh StarFire I have to go to the bathroom and Beast boy needs to come with me, we'll be back in a few minutes!" I yell at the Tameranean as I grab Beast boy's hand and practically drag him along behind me towards the bathroom.

We enter the Women's bathroom right away and I let go of Beast boy's hand, once I did I used my powers to keep the door permanently locked until we were ready to come out. I quickly did I sweep under the stalls to see if anyone was in here, there wasn't. I then grabbed Beast boy roughly by his shirt and smashed my pale lips up against his tender green ones as I reached one of my hands around and grabbed his toned ass, making Beast boy moan into my mouth.

Beast boy then kissed me back as he thrusted his tongue into my mouth, making me more aroused than I already was. I then thrusted my own tongue into his mouth as our tongues soon began to stroke and massage each other's.

His mouth and tongue tasted absolutely wonderful up against mine.

After a little more French kissing, I pulled away from his lips and I kicked my boots off as I removed my cloak. I then grabbed at my leotard and unzipped it as I threw it off of me, leaving me in only my bra and panties.

Beast boy reached his hands out trying to remove them from me, but I grabbed his hands and pushed them away, he wasn't going to do anything, he was going to enjoy this. I grabbed at my purple bra and unstrapped it as I pulled it off slowly, teasing Beast boy and arousing him even further.

I then threw it to the ground as I bent down and started to remove my purple panties, giving Beast boy a perfect view of my behind as I pulled them off.

I then saw Beast boy lick his lips and I gave off a pleased grin.

Now fully exposed to him, we kissed once more as Beast boy removed his gloves and I pulled his shirt over his head. Beast boy then grabbed at his belt and quickly unbuckled it as he threw it off. I then pulled his jeans down, now exposing the massive bulge beneath his gray and blue checkered boxers.

I grabbed them and pulled them down his legs, fully exposing him to me for the first time. I saw his huge pulsing cock that was petruding out from right above his green pubic hair and I blushed when I realized how big he actually was.

Beast boy then leaned into me and pulled me into another kiss as he began kneading my breasts with his hands roughly. "Oh _Beast _boy." I moaned out as his mouth encircled my right breast as he began sucking.

Pleasure coursed through my body and I felt myself getting even wetter.

He then pulled away and his mouth covered my left breast as he began sucking on that one. 'Beast boy oh!" I moaned, my juices now running down my legs. Beast boy pulled away from my breasts and he placed his hand on my "special spot" as I call it and he began rubbing and caressing his hand gently through my purple curls..

"BEAST BOY OH _OH! _That feels sooooo fucking good!" I scream out.

Beast boy continued to rub for a few more mintues until he eventually replaced his hand with his tongue as he leaned down into my vagina and probed it inside. Bolts of electricity felt as if they were coursing through my body it felt so good. I couldn't believe it, Beast boy was eating my pussy despite the minor hair problem. He then began moving his tongue in and out of my opening as I grabbed onto his hair and screamed.

" FUCK BEAST BOY PLEASE CONTINUE!" I moaned so loudly that I was afraid someone outside might hear. Beast boy continued to move his tongue in and out of me until I eventually came all over his green lips and he drank me up eagerly as I let out one final moan.

"Mhmmm tastes like chocolate." He said, swallowing my juices and licking his lips once more which made me blush. I then walked up to him slowly and seductively as I slammed him against one of the bathroom stalls..

"Now it's your turn Beast boy." I said suggestively, leaning down as I took his cock into my mouth and began sucking on it intently.

Beast boy then wound his hands into my hair and began moaning loudly as I continued to suck while I simultaneously fondled his testicles.

"OH Raven." OH GOD RAVEN!" He groaned, screaming my name even louder.

I allowed my tongue to slither over the tip as I began bobbing my head up and down and I didn't even gag when Beast boy started to grind himself into my mouth.

I then began letting out a series of sexy moans as I continued to suck on him, as if I was the one being pleasured. I wanted the vibrations from my mouth to tantalize him even further.

Judging by the second loud moan he let out, I knew that it did.

I then started sucking on him as hard as I possibly could as I continued my bobbing.

Eventually he burst and he spilled his hot liquids into my mouth.

I drank them up eagerly just like he had done for me and pulled away from his now flaccid cock.

After a what seemed like hours of French kissing and stroking each others bodies however, he was hard again and ready for another round.

I pulled away from his lips once more and looked up at him.

"I love you Beast boy, please make love to me." I moaned.

Beast boy obeyed and he pushed me up against the sink as he grabbed my sides and thrusted into me.

He began thrusting in and out slowly but soon he grabbed onto my breasts and began thrusting into me even faster as I grabbed onto his shoulders tightly, just like in my fantasies.

"Ohhhhhh B-b-b-b-Beast boy!" I screamed as he grabbed my right leg and hooked it over his shoulder as he continued to move in and out of me.

"Oh yes Beast boy FUCK ME HARDER!" I shrieked, shutting my eyes tightly Beast boy also began to howl and scream my name in pleasure. "OH GOD RAE!" He moaned as he continued banging in and out of me.

The two of us were about half way to our second orgasms for the night and soon Beast boy leaned down and once again began sucking on my breasts, he even began nipping at them gently and finally I orgasmed as my pussy contracted hard around his erect member. "BEAST BOY OH!" I screamed out loudly.

Beast boy continued to thrust in and out of me for a few more minutes which eventually caused me to reach a second orgasm as I screamed out his name for the final time that night.

"BEAST BOY!" Finally, he came and his hot seed flowed up into me.

"FUCKING…LOVE…YOU…SO…MUCH!" Beast boy moaned with a thrust as he said each word, riding out his wave of pleasure as he finally screamed my name as well.

"OH RAVEN!" He then pulled out of me, and the two of us were completely spent.

"I love you Raven." He said, this time very quietly.

"I love you to Beast boy." I said softly closing my eyes a second time as Beast boy placed his lips on mine once more.

The two of us then got dressed and headed back out into the mall, afterall it was still our one month anniversary.


	15. Raven's Bath

It was a Saturday evening in the middle of May and in Titans' Tower, there was currently a heated argument going on between none other than Beast boy and Raven.

The argument had come about due to the fact that Beast boy had just pulled another one of his "jokes" on Raven. When she had fallen asleep on the couch earlier, he had put her hand into a bowl of warm water which caused her to wet herself, and as you may have guessed, Raven was not very happy.

"Dude I just wanted to see if it would work, I would have tested it on Cyborg but I'm not sure he even has a bladder!" Beast boy yelled out.

"That's not the point, I'm tired of your stupid immature jokes Beast boy, this is the last straw, I am never going to speak to you again!" Raven growled as her eyes glowed red which caused several objects in the tower to simultaneously break.

She then headed off into her room to replace her soiled underwear and leotard.

"She's totally overacting." Beast boy said angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think so Beast boy, you took it to far this time." Robin said shooting a glare at the green shape shifter.

"Yeah BB, you KNOW how she is yet you did your stupid prank anyway." Cyborg said also glaring at Beast boy. "You should go and apologize." Robin said crossing his arms over his chest as well. "What's the point? She's not going to forgive me." Beast boy defended. "It won't hurt to try." Robin shot back quickly. Beast boy just sighed in exaggeration as he headed down the hallway towards her room.

Once he got to her door, his heart was practically in his throat.

He then knocked and waited a couple of seconds; he got no response so he decided to say something. "Raven it's me open up, I want to apologize."

"Go away! I said I was never speaking to you again!" Raven shouted furiously from inside of her room.

"Listen I just wanted to apologize." Beast boy said once more.

Just then Raven's door flew open and Beast boy stepped back a couple of inches. "You just don't know when to leave people alone do you?" Raven growled at him from beneath her hood. "I just wanted to apologize to you, but like usual you have to act like a bitch about it!" Beast boy yelled and he immediately regretted it. Raven's eyes glowed red for the second time that day and she pushed him, causing him to stumble and almost fall down.

"I'm not the one who constantly annoys the team with my stupid immature pranks, you don't know when to fucking grow up Beast boy, and you'll NEVER understand how I feel about things, so don't even try!" Raven said with venom in her mouth as she went back into her room and slammed the door in his face.

"Fine, I guess this is what I get for trying to be nice!" Beast boy yelled as he stormed off and entered his own room.

He stayed in there until about midnight, and all he could think about was how mad Raven had made him. Yes he was wrong for what he did to her but when he tried to apologize, all she did was yell at him like usual.

To take his mind of the earlier events however, he decided to head down the hallway and take a shower before he went to bed.

So he headed down the hallway and into the bathroom. Once he was in, he stripped completely naked and headed towards the shower.

He ripped the curtain open and he was shocked at what he saw.

Raven was lying in the bathtub, completely naked with her eyes closed and looking very relaxed.

Beast boy began to feel himself harden as he scanned his eyes over the girl's naked body.

Raven practically looked like a Goddess to him, her hair was wet and clinging to her forehead which made her look very attractive, and her pale perky breasts were just the right size for him.

Not to mention they had bright pink nipples at the end of them which made them all the more delectable. His gaze then travelled lower and he looked over her long pale beautiful legs which were spread out, making her womanhood which was covered in gorgeous locks of her purple pubic hair, spread open slightly which practically made Beast boy cum right then and there.

It was then that he realized he was now completely hard and that Raven had opened her eyes.

All of this had token place in about five seconds. Raven looked up at the completely naked Beast boy and her eyes immediately scanned over his raging hard on as she began blushing madly. Before she could even do or say anything however, Beast boy had grabbed a robe and dashed out of the room quicker than the Flash and headed into his own room.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that, I didn't even know she was in there!" Beast boy shouted out loud to himself burying his face into his hands. Just then he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said guiltily.

Raven entered wearing only her purple bathrobe and her hair was still completely wet and clinging to her forehead.

The empath then took a seat beside him on the bed. "Beast boy." Raven said in a whisper, trying to get his attention.

Beast boy just looked up at her with sad eyes. "Listen please don't kill me, I didn't even know you were in there, and I know you already hate me so please just leave and try to pretend this never happened."

"Beast boy it's okay, I'm not mad, I should have locked the door in the first place and I was being very quiet so it's easy to understand your mistake." Raven said placing her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "So you're not mad?" Beast boy asked looking up at her with his gorgeous emerald orbs.

"No." She replied simply and Beast boy felt a lot better.

"Beast boy?" Raven asked pulling her hand away from his shoulder.

"Yeah Rae- I mean Raven." Beast boy said nervously. "I just wanted to ask you something, you promise you won't laugh?" Raven asked him beginning to get butterflies in her stomach.

"Sure Raven of course." Beast boy replied looking up at his fellow teammate once more. "Di-did you like what you saw in the bathroom Beast boy?"

Raven stuttered nervously and she felt her cheeks heat up. "You want me to be honest?" Beast boy asked her.

Raven just closed her eyes and nodded simply. She was afraid Beast boy thought she was ugly and unattractive, and she was bracing herself for the crushing words.

" Yes I did, I thought you looked beautiful in there Rae." Beast boy said looking at her in the eyes as he began to blush himself.

If Raven was red before, it was nothing compared to what color she was now.

"Beautiful?" Raven repeated. Beast boy just nodded and turned his head away from hers, completely embarrassed. However just then he felt her hand on his shoulder and in an instant, she had turned him around and pressed her lips up against his green ones.

It took a couple of seconds, but Beast boy kissed back. Their lips moved up against each other's for awhile as they moaned softly until Beast boy eventually pulled away.

Beast boy then looked up into her eyes once more. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier Rae, you see the thing is I- I love you." He said, almost inaudibly. Raven just continued to blush as she placed her hand back onto his shoulder. "I love you to Beast boy." Raven also said in a whisper and this caused Beast boy to pull her into another kiss which was much more passionate. They continued to kiss for awhile until they broke away once more, and Raven got up off of the bed. "I should get going." Raven said. "No stay." Beast boy said trying to sound seductive as he gripped onto her arm gently.

"For what?" Raven asked him confused. Beast boy just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he ran his hand in circles over the spot on the bed right next to him, and Raven already felt herself become aroused. As she took a seat next to him once more, Beast boy leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

After he did this, he moved his hands reluctantly over to her chest. Raven just smiled down at him in anticipation. "Well?" Raven asked him teasingly, her grin becoming even bigger.

Beast boy then grinned up at her and he placed both of his hands on her breasts and gripped them softly from beneath the robe. "Enjoy copping your first feel?" Raven asked grinning down at him, and Beast boy just grinned back.

What Raven didn't expect however, was that Beast boy continued to grip them and he began massaging them gently. "Beast boy mhmhmhmh." Raven moaned in delight shutting her eyes tight as Beast boy continued to stroke her bosom, now from beneath her robe.

Raven moaned even louder at feeling his hands on her bare breast as well as her nipples which were now fully erect. Beast boy continued his massaging and looked up at her. "Oh so you like that don't you Raven?" Beast boy asked her with a huge grin which made one of his fangs petrude out. "Yessss Beast boy." Raven hissed out in delight, feeling herself becoming even more aroused as her pussy moistened.

Much to Raven's disappointment, Beast boy pulled his hands away from her breasts however he leaned into her neck and placed hot kisses up and down it which made Raven's eyes flutter shut once more.

Beast boy then leaned into her ear and began nibbling on it. "I want you Raven, all of you."

He whispered to her in a VERY husky and suggestive voice. Raven let out a long moan and fell on her back down onto the bed.

"Beast boy oh." Raven moaned out as Beast boy grabbed at her robe and slid it off of her, revealing her nude body to him for the second time that night. He then gazed at her body which was still slightly wet from her bath. "So beautiful."

She heard Beast boy whisper as he leaned into her breasts and began running his tongue over her erect nipples. "BEAST BOY!" Raven shouted out in shock and delight. This prompted Beast boy to began sucking on her right breast as he massaged the left. He then pulled away and began sucking furiously on the left as he massaged the right one which was moist from his saliva.

"Beast boy OH GOD!" Raven moaned out at him.

Beast boy pulled away and placed his lips on hers once more, and he immediately felt Raven's tongue enter his mouth as Raven grabbed onto his robe tightly. Beast boy's tongue responded to hers and their tongues began wrestling with each other's as Beast boy reached around and began massaging Raven's bare back.

This made Raven pull away from him for only a second as she grabbed at his robe and pulled it off of him, exposing his nude body to her for the second time that night as well.

They embraced into a French kiss once more as Raven reached down and began massaging his erect cock. This made Beast boy moan into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, and soon Raven did as well.

As their tongues continued to roam each other's mouths, Raven started stroking his cock even faster and she began to feel his sticky pre cum oozing over her fingers. Raven then pulled away from his lips and leaned her head down towards his groin. She took his cock into her hand and opened up her mouth to start sucking on it however, Beast boy pulled her away.

"Raven wait." Beast boy said looking down at her. Raven just looked up at him confused.

"I want to sixety nine with you." He said flashing her another sexy grin.

Raven just grinned up at him hotly as he layed down on the bed as she crawled over him, positioning her wet pussy over the green teen's face.

Raven then leaned down and grabbed onto his green legs as she opened her mouth and took his entire dick into it as she began sucking on it quickly and furiously.

This caused Beast boy to grab onto Raven's thighs as he began flicking his tongue over her clit despite the hair problem, and soon, he prodded his tongue inside of her opening and began probing it in and out of it intently.

This made Raven start sucking him off even harder as she placed her hands on his testicles and began to palm and massage them

Beast boy was now licking sucking and biting on her womanhood and Raven could feel her climax coming up.

The two teens continued the oral sex for awhile until they both orgasmed.

Beast boy's hot seed shot up into Raven's warm mouth and Raven came all over Beast boy's lips. The two teen's then swallowed the other's juices eagerly as they pulled away.

Beast boy pinned Raven down to the bed and positioned himself over her.

He then grabbed her legs and pulled them apart. Beast boy leaned in and kissed her again. "Ready?" He asked her. "Yes Beast boy just do it already." Raven said annoyed.

So Beast boy thrust into her and began moving in and out of her as fast as he could. "Oh Beast boy yes oh!'" Raven moaned out as Beast boy grabbed onto her breasts and began moving his once again erect cock in and out of her womanhood which was so warm and inviting. Raven grabbed onto Beast boy's bed sheets with her hands as Beast boy started slamming down into her even faster. "Beast boy yes that's it go faster!" Raven screamed out in delight shutting her eyes tight as Beast boy continued his thrusts.

The only sounds in Beast boy's room now was his and Raven's moans as well as the creaking of his bed. Beast boy then began howling and screaming in pleasure as did Raven and Raven grabbed onto his shoulders as Beast boy began pulling out almost completely before thrusting back into her.

As he continued to move in and out of her, he began playing with her rock hard nipples as he placed his lips on hers. The two kissed during their fucking, and they began to feel their peaks coming up.

Soon Beast boy pulled his lips away from hers.

"Beast boy I'm going to come!" Raven shouted out as she began bucking her hips up against his movements. "Let it go baby let it go." Beast boy said continuing to stroke her breasts as he drilled in and out of her.

That's all it took and Raven's orgasmed for the second time that night as he pussy contracted hard around Beast boy's member. "BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed out riding out the waves of her pleasure.

This brought Beast boy to his own orgasm as he shot his seed up into her and let out one final scream of ecstasy. "RAVEN!"

Beast boy then pulled his softening cock out of her and snuggled up against her on his bed.

"Wow Beast boy that was amazing." Raven said placing a kiss on his forehead. "Yeah it was." Beast boy agreed wrapping his arms around his new love.

"I love you Raven." Beast boy whispered to her softly. "I love you to." Raven said with a smile. They then embraced into a soft gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry about earlier Raven." "Me too." Raven replied burying her face into Beast boy' chest.

"Hey Beast boy?" Raven whispered up at him. "Yeah?" Beast boy replied.

"Care to join me in another bath tomorrow?" Raven asked looking up at him with a suggestive grin. Beast boy just smiled back at her.

"Of course." He replied, and the two kissed once more, both eagerly waiting for their bath the next day.


	16. Strip Poker

**I have finally returned from my long hiatus to continue "when life gives you lemons". Now from the title, you know this one is about strip poker. I know, I know, it's been done before... but it's my turn damnit! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, but be warned, this one is very graphic lol.**

Nineteen year old Garfield Logan enjoyed a lot of things in life. He liked playing videogames on the couch with his best friend Cyborg. He was quite fond of waking up in the morning and fixing himself a nice tofu breakfast.

He loved the feeling of Raven's warm wet mouth moving up and down his cock. And he LONGED for the feeling of her hot tight entrance gripping his member and-

Beast boy shook his head vigorously.

"_Come on Beast boy, the shower is definitely not the place to be thinking about Raven's tight pussy." _The green teen thought to himself as he became aware of his quickly engorging member.

It was currently around 9:00 P.M. in Jumpy City, and Titans' tower was completely empty except for Beast boy and Raven.

Robin and Starfire were off on a date as was Cyborg, who was on a date with Jinx. The pink haired girl had dumped Kid Flash a couple weeks ago for apparently cheating on her.

Raven and BB loved it when they had the tower to themselves; it gave them so many opportunities to be extremely naughty, and loud.

The teenaged changeling was currently in the shower washing his body.

As hard as he tried however, he couldn't stop fantasizing about his pale skinned girlfriend. By now his cock was fully erect and he was tempted to just reach down and jerk himself to orgasm, but thought better of it.

Afterall, he didn't want his seed to go to waste, he needed to save it for his Raven.

So he finished washing up and exited the shower as he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waste.

By now his penis was flaccid again and feeling content, he walked through the hallway and into his room as he shut the door to his bedroom and redressed himself.

Once he was finished, he anxiously walked down the hallway to Raven's door as he knocked on it a few times.

"Who is it?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Duh, who else? We're still the only ones here, Robin and the others won't be back for a long time." Beast boy said with a grin as Raven slowly opened up her door.

"Your point?" Raven queried, raising one of her eyebrows.

"That gives us plenty of time to, you know." Beast boy said, wiggling his green eyebrows suggestively.

Raven just sighed in response. "Beast boy I'm really not in the mood." The purple haired teen said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Beast boy frowned, but he wasn't giving up just yet.

"Fine, but would you like to play a game?" Beast boy asked her innocently. Raven rolled her eyes. "What kind of game?" She asked, feeling a bit curious.

"It's called strip poker." Beast boy said simply, trying not to grin like an idiot.

"I don't want to play." Raven stated immediately as she turned her back on him and started to head back to her room.

Beast boy grasped onto her shoulder gently. "Wait, you didn't even let me explain, I think you'll like it." Beast boy said with a small smirk as Raven turned around to face him once more.

"Alright fine, explain." The empath said as she let out another sigh.

"Okay it's simple, you pick from a deck of cards and if you get a one through a four, you have to remove an article of your clothing." Beast boy said, pausing and looking at his girlfriend. Raven just nodded for him to keep going.

"If you get a six through a nine, you don't remove anything and it's the other person's turn to pick. "Also, if you get a five, you have to draw again. First person to have all of their clothing removed loses."

Beast boy then frowned and scratched his head.

"Atleast I think that's how you play it." He said, not quite sure.

"So anyway will you play?" Beast boy asked her hopefully.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up." Raven said, glad that she had her hood up because she was blushing lightly.

"Sweet, let me get the deck of cards." Beast boy said happily as he flew to his room to get the cards, Raven waited outside in the hallway as he did.

"_Oh Raven darling, quit acting like you don't want his glorious hot body, because you know you do." If you didn't, you wouldn't let him cum in your mouth and drill you wildly when the two of you have sexy time." _Lust's voice said from within Raven's head.

Her emotion's voice just made her blush even more.

"I've got the cards!" Beast boy yelled, waving the deck in his hands as he left his room and headed into the hallway.

Raven followed him right into the empty main room. Beast boy then removed his shoes and socks as Raven removed her boots before taking a seat across from Beast boy on the floor.

The green hero then layed the deck of cards in between them and shuffled the deck.

"Alright Raven, you go first, remember the rules?" Beast boy asked her eagerly.

"Yes, I do." Raven said, wanting to get the whole thing over with, although deep down she knew she was really anticipating it.

"Okay I'll go first."

Beast boy drew a card from the deck. It was a three, so he removed his gloves and layed them down besides him.

"Your turn." The changeling said with a smug grin.

Raven drew from the deck and got a seven, making her safe for now. Beast boy just grumbled before drawing from the deck once more. He got a five so he drew again. This time he got a two, so he grabbed at his shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his green sexy muscular pecks and abs to Raven's wondering amethyst eyes.

Raven tried to ignore the fluttering in her chest as she pulled a card from the deck and got a one.

She felt her cheeks heat up as she grabbed at her cloke and undid the knot that was holding it on her.

It then slowly slid from her body and fell down in a heap next to her.

"Nervous Raven?" Beast boy said with a grin.

"Shutup." Raven said, upset that she could no longer hide her red cheeks from her boyfriend.

Beast boy drew again and got a two.

He gave Raven a wink as he grabbed at his belt and undid it as he slipped his pants down his legs slowly, trying to tease the girl as he was left in only his boxers.

Raven began to feel herself becoming horny as she stared at Beast boy's body, and it wasn't long before she became moist in her most sensual spot. Hesitantly, Raven grabbed another card and examined it, it was a one, and she could practically feel Beast boy grinning at her.

Two could play at the seduction game, so Raven grabbed at her leotard and unzipped at a very slow pace as she gave the green boy a small sexy smirk as she pulled it off, now she was only being covered by her bra and panties.

Beast boy felt the blood rushing to his cock as he stared at his girlfriend, and within about five seconds, there was a massive bulge beneath his boxers.

Raven noticed this.

"Getting horny already are we Beastboy?" Raven said teasingly with a smirk on her face.

Beast boy responded by pouncing on her and crushing his lips so roughly against hers, it practically caused a bruise.

He immediately slid his tongue into Raven's wet wonderful tasting mouth as Raven kissed back, letting their tongues fight furiously with the other, no doubt a battle for dominance.

During the sensual French kissing, Beast boy began to grind his hard on up against Raven's damp panties, creating a delicious friction that they both enjoyed very much.

"Oooohhh Beast boy, that feels nice." Raven said in between the heated kisses they were sharing with each other. Their tongues wrestled and played hotly with the other as the two incredibly horny teens made soft moans into the other's mouth.

After what seemed like ten hours of sucking face, Beast boy pulled away from the mysterious beauty as he grabbed at her bra and sliced it off with his claws, making Raven's panties completely drenched in her sweet juices.

"Oh Beast boy, I love it when you get savage." Raven moaned as Beast took her breasts into his hands and began rubbing and squeezing them, very much enjoying Raven's sighs of delight as he did.

"Beast boy mhmh." Raven groaned happily as Beast boy continued to massage her tits in his hands, even teasing by rubbing his claws gently over the delectable pink nipples.

"You like that don't you Raven?" Beast whispered to her in a hazy lust filled voice that made her _so_ aroused.

"Yessssss." She hissed as Beast boy began sucking, licking and even biting both of her tits like one of the many feral animals he could change into, much to Raven's enjoyment.

As Beast boy continued to suck on her bossom intensely, Raven used one of her hands to reach into Beast boy's boxers as she took his cock into her hand and began stroking it, moving her hand up and down the steel hard base as her palm slid over the engorged mushroomhead that was leaking with his sticky pre cum.

"Ravvvvven oh, you're making me so hot." He moaned sexily as he slid her purple underwear down her long pale legs, showing off her wet and swollen pussy to his forest green eyes.

"Oh Raven, look at how wet you are." Beast boy said as he placed one of his hands tenderly on her womanhood and began rubbing it up and down, which made Raven's body shoot up in delight.

"Beast boy! Oh God yes!"

Her screech of delight encouraged Beast boy to alternate sucking her tits as he fingered her dripping entrance simultaneously.

His reward was to be pumped by Raven even faster, as she used her other hand to slip his boxers off of him, revealing his naked green luscious body to her.

Beast boy began to finger her vagina and suck on her boobs harder and faster, once she began fisting his cock so hard he felt like his balls were going to explode.

The two Titans continued the mutual masturbation for a good while before pulling their hands away from the others genitals as they embraced in another steamy kiss, their wet muscles finding solace with each other as Beast boy and Raven pressed their nude aroused bodies up against the other.

They moaned loudly as they practically sucked the other hero's face off, and after a few more minutes of this, Raven parted from BB's lips as she took his green testicles into her hands and fondled them, making the green man groan in hot needy pleasure.

"Raven, I need you so badly." Beast boy shrieked.

"Good things come to those who wait Gar." Raven said with a seductive smirk as she leaned down to his package and took his left nut into her mouth, sucking slowly at first but then faster once she decided she very much enjoyed the fresh clean taste of Beast boy's newly showered skin.

"Ugh….Oh yes…" Beast boy sighed happily as Raven sucked on his left testicle even harder before switching to the right one, wanting to make sure to give each one equal attention, which made Beast boy moan even louder than before.

Raven sucked his balls for a little while longer before switching to his cock, taking it deep into her wet mouth as she slid her tongue over the opening and began sucking it.

"Mhhmmm yeah Raven, suck it babe ah." Beast boy hummed as Raven continued to titillate and stimulate his green anatomy.

The shape shifter's moans of thankfulness prompted Raven to continue sucking on him like a lollipop, only much rougher.

The empath sucked on the green stud like a true porn Queen, and Beast boy released his pre ejaculatory fluids onto her tongue, seasoning it with his delicious flavor.

Raven closed her eyes and moaned onto his dick as she bobbed her head up and down while fondling his green twins a second time.

Beast boy felt his climax coming up as he let out a loud shout. Raven continued the magnificent blowjob on her green lover, wanting and needing to taste Beast boy's delectable hot seed.

Raven began deepthroating him, and Beast boy let out a high pitched squeal when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of the female's throat.

She began sucking the very hardest that she could and seconds later, Beast boy came as he shot his white hot manjuice into her mouth, completely filling it up.

Raven pulled away from the male's tool but Beast boy was aware she hadn't swallowed yet.

Raven opened up her mouth wide, giving Beas boy a nice view of his cum in her mouth before she swallowed every drop of it and licked her lips. "Oh Raven, that's soooo dirty." Beast boy said with a smirk as Raven crawled up his muscular form.

"God Rae, you're so good at giving head." Beast boy proclaimed as he ran a hand over his sweat covered grass green hair.

"And I love giving it to you." Raven purred as she straddled him, pressing her soft perky breasts up against his chest as she prodded her tongue into his mouth. Beast boy's tongue immediately responded to Raven's horny tongue, and the fact that he could taste his semen on her tongue made him hard all over again.

They remained locked in the passionate embrace for a few moments before Beast boy grabbed at Raven and pinned her down to the floor benath him, making her yelp in anticipation.

"Your turn Raven." Beast boy said as he began kissing up and down her neck, and then down to her stomach before eventually reaching her hot pulsing slit.

"Beeeeeast boy!" Raven yelled, grabbing onto her boyfriend's shoulders as he slid his cat like tongue inside of her moist entrance.

"Oh yesssssss." Raven groaned, closing her eyes tightly as a smile slid over her face, losing her self in the satisfaction that Beast boy was administering on her.

He slid his tongue in and out of her with an even greater force as let his hands wander all over her soft petite body.

"Mhhmmm Beast boy I'm gonna come soon if you keep that up." Raven stated as she started bucking her hips against her lover's mouth.

Raven's words only made Beast boy eat her pussy faster and harder, his tongue stroking and caressing every inch of her honeypot.

Beast boy loved gulping Raven's honey, it was one of his favorite activites.

He even let out a few moans as he practically devoured her slightly hairy pussy.

"Beast boy B-b-bb east boy yes!" Raven screeched, Beast boy was so good at giving her oral pleasure, it made her go nuts.

After what seemed like an eternity, the changeling ate her out at such an intense speed, it caused Raven climax and spill her sweet exquisite juices all over his mouth as he drank them up and swallowed them as if he were dying of thirst.

Once he was sure he downed all of Raven's liquids, her spread her legs and positioned his iron hard love muscle over her slightly hairy sticky sex organ.

"Beast boy, I'm ready to be fucked hard." Raven moaned loudly.

Her words made Beast boy slam into the girl roughly, her hot soft entrance embracing his erect penis was such a wonderful feeling. Beast boy thrust into her harder, making Raven shriek in ecstasy.

"Oh god…yes…" Raven could barely elaborate, she just loved letting Beast boy's cock fill her tight snatch. She loved giving herself to him; his was the only cock she wanted to let fill her pussy.  
Beast boy and Raven started fucking even faster. Raven started to take control, bouncing up and down, letting Beast boy relax and feel the pleasures of a horny teen chick losing all her inhibitions on his dick.  
"

AAhh! Yeaaahh! Rae…Raven you're..so good…god damn…" Raven smiled more than ever before, loving the fact that she knew her boyfriend was building an incredible orgasm from her tight little pussy. She felt his hands play with her flailing tits as he banged her harder, her head tilting up and down as she moaned noisily.

Beast boy switched Raven around, so she faced the same direction as him. Beast boy did the work this time, hip thrusting into her pussy as Raven looked skywards in delight, rubbing circles on her own nipples as she screamed in pleasure. Beast boy pulled her hands away from her rack however, as he started sucking on them once more, while thrusting into her at an even greater momentum.  
"Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh yeah, more! More! Oh my god!" Raven screamed in a euphroic bliss, and Beast boy almost came just from hearing his lover scream in such a horny euphoria.

"Nngghh! You like that Rae?" Beast boy asked her after he got done sucking her tits.  
"You have no idea…! Oh BB!…don't stop..don't stop..!" her tits flailed up and down, gripped by the green male's busy hands.  
"Ughh..fuck yeah..do you want me to cum inside of you, Rae?" Beast boy asked.

"Please! Yes! I'm cumming too…Garfield, do it!" Some of the best words Beast boy had ever heard.  
"..Unnghh..OOOhhh! Rae! Aahhhh…!" His cum splurged forth, a huge stream filling Raven's horny cunt as ecstasy racked his body.

Raven came seconds later, her entrance contracting widly as she reached her own orgasm, pleasure engulfing her.

Beast boy remained inside of her as the two cuddled up against the other on the floor up against the couch in the main room.

"I love you Beast boy." Raven said with a serene smile as she kissed him once more.

"Love you to Rae." Beast boy replied.

The two teens then examined the floor around them, it was covered in ther sex fluids.

"We better clean this up before the others get home." Beast boy said with a smile.

"Agreed." Raven replied with a grin of her own.

The other three Titans definitely needed to leave the tower more often.

**"So what did you think? Was it hot enought? I tried to make it as hot as possible because I was gone for so long. Also, don't mention anything about the strip poker thing, I know that's not really how it goes but I wanted to put my own spin on it. Anway, please review and tell me what you though of the new installment. One more thing, I'm starting to run out of lemon ideas, so if you say one I haven't done yet in a review, I might use it in the next chapter! **


End file.
